The Blade of Mirrors
by LinkHammer
Summary: Link dreams of becoming a Hero. An ancient evil breaks loose once more and the only weapon that can defeat it is shattered. When four pieces are guarded by evil and innocents and friends are in danger a Hero must rise. Link x Saria later in the story.
1. A New Beginning

I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Ok so I've been having these really good ideas for a Zelda fanfic and so I'm writing this. This is a different style to how I normally write so I hope this turns out ok.

"talking"

"_Thinking_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx means a transition in the story

Just a few notes to help you understand the story. This is set centuries after OoT. Most of the characters are from OoT except they are only the descendants or reincarnations of them (whatever suits you). As such they don't know each other yet though they may have certain 'feelings' of trust or brief memory flashbacks.

I hope you like the story

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"HYAAA!!!"

The wooden plank split in two as a toy sword crashed down upon it. This was followed by another and another until the remains of wooden planks were scattered everywhere. At the very centre of this mess stood a young boy of around 10 years. The boy had a wild shock of dirty blonde hair and a set of stunning deep blue eyes. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he gasped for breathe, wiping it out of his eyes using his ragged green shirt.

"Link, dinner time" called a bearded man from a small building on the outskirts of a large forest.

The boy hearing this call ran over to the house with a large grin on his face. Food was always good after a workout training session.

"So what have you been doing in your free time Link?" asked the man.

"Practising my sword work Uncle Revlin" said Link.

"I see…….and why have you been practising so much?" asked Revlin.

"When I grow up I want to be a knight in service to the royal family of Hyrule" Link replied as he heaped his plate with beef stew and potato with a sprinkling of forest herbs.

"And why do you want to be a knight?" asked Revlin with a knowing smile.

"Well, I want to be great one day. You know, a sort of famous hero and I figure that being a knight will bring me close to that dream" Link replied innocently.

"You sure do have a big imagination Link" said Revlin before he grabbed his own food.

After that no-one spoke, the silence only broken by the sounds of the two people eating. Link finished his food first as is common for young growing boys, especially those who have been training all day.

"Uncle when are we going into castle town again?" Link asked suddenly.

"Well I guess we can go again soon, why?" asked Revlin.

"I hear that squires are being chosen during the Festival of Time next month and I want to see if I'll be accepted" Link said in an eager voice.

"Well if that's what you want, how could I ever refuse you nephew?" said Revlin ruffling Link's hair.

"Thank's Uncle, you're the best!" Link practically yelled in excitement before rushing off to wash the dishes in the forest stream.

"Ah Link, you have no idea how much like your father you are" said Revlin as he looked in the direction that Link ran. He then went to fetch himself a mug of ale when he heard someone knocking on the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link ran down to the stream to wash the dishes when he heard the soft splash of water. Cautiously he walked through the cover of trees while keeping in the shadows to see what was happening. The moon shone on the water showing it's calm tranquil beauty. Suddenly the head of a girl who appeared to be Link's age burst from the water. Her wet hair gleamed an emerald colour as the moon shined down upon it.

Link took a sharp breathe as he saw her, she was obviously bathing and he should go away to protect her modesty but he was frozen in place by shock.

"She's so beautiful" Link murmured.

The girls looked up suddenly as she heard Link's voice. She quickly rushed to a nearby bank hidden in shadow where she must have quickly dressed as she emerged with all her clothes on (you weren't thinking that Link would see her without any clothes on were you?).

"Who's there and what are you doing here?" she said in a determined voice as she held a deku stick.

Link stepped from the tree's with his hands held in-front of him to show he meant no harm.

"Hi, my names Link and I was just coming here to wash some things for my uncle, I'm sorry if I disturbed you" said Link in a friendly voice.

"How can I tell that you're not lying, you could be one of Mido's goons just trying to get information for him about me" said the girl.

"Ok I just want to say two things. One: Who the hell is Mido? Two: I don't even know your name, I've never ever seen you before" said Link.

The girl looked at Link for a bit longer before holding her hand out.

"I'm Saria, a Kokiri so you wouldn't have seen me before" said Saria.

"Well it's nice to meet you Saria" said Link as he grasped her hand in a friendly shake (isn't amazing how easily young kids become friends?).

While all this was happening a wooden object fell out of one of Saria's pockets. She went to pick it up but Link beat her to it.

"Hey, an Ocarina!" exclaimed Link. "I have one just like it."

"What do you mean you have one just like it?" asked Saria. "This was made by an ancestor of mine from a branch of the Great Deku Tree."

"What was your ancestor's name?" asked Link.

"Her name was also Saria, now answer the question" said Saria.

"Well Uncle Revlin said my father passed it down to me as his father did to him and so on back to when an ancestor of mine got it" said Link.

"You're an interesting person Link" said Saria. "And because I find you so interesting I think we should be friends from now on."

"You really want to be my friend?" asked Link.

"Of course I do, it's good to have friends" said Saria.

"I don't really have any friends" said Link with a sad voice.

"Well you do now" said Saria. "I have to go soon or the other Kokiri will start looking for me, so I'll see you some other time ok" she said before she started heading back deep into the forest

"Ok, cya Saria" said Link as he waved to his new friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure?" said Revlin.

"Yes, he has finally escaped and is currently regaining his power from his base of operations. We need to reseal him away" said an unknown voice.

"But the Blade of Mirrors shattered when the hero delivered the final blow" said Revlin.

"We just need to get the sword reforged and then destroy him once and for all now that we understand exactly how to" said the unknown voice.

"Only the ancient hero can enter the forge of Mithdrakas the Smith" said Revlin.

"Yes and our analysis indicate the hero will be a boy of around 10 years. When the young boys go to become squires at the Festival of Time we will test them by asking then to touch the case with the sword fragments and then we'll know if the hero is within them" said the unknown voices.

"I understand, you must go now Daphnes or Link will come back and find you" said Revlin.

"Farewell my friend" said Daphnes.

"Goodbye old mate" said Revlin as the Daphnes walked out the door, mounted his horse and rode away into the night.

"Please, don't let the hero be Link" said Revlin. "He is too young, too innocent. He doesn't deserve to have that taken away from him".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weeks passed by and the Festival of Time drew closer and closer. Link started to notice that Revlin had been withdrawn and worried of late, almost like some heavy weight was resting on his shoulders. Revlin wouldn't talk about it with Link; he would only gaze out across Hyrule with that worried look on his face. Meanwhile Link practised his sword play and was even starting to try using his Uncle's old hunting bow. When he wasn't doing that he was playing with Saria in the forest.

"Hey Saria, I'm going to Hyrule Market tomorrow" Link said excitedly.

"Why?" asked a curious Saria.

"Well I'm hoping to become a knight in service to the Royal Family and the first step towards that is becoming a squire. The knights are choosing squires tomorrow and so I'm hoping I'll be chosen" Link said.

"Oh……will you be able to come back and visit me" Saria said hopefully.

"I never thought about that. I don't know if I will be able but I'll try" said Link.

"Well if you don't come back I want you to have something to remember me by" said Saria. "I want to teach you my song."

Link pulled out his ocarina and listened for Saria. Saria raised her ocarina to her lips and blew. The notes sounded out crystal clear and beautiful. Link started tapping his foot to the music before raising his ocarina to his lips and playing a counter melody. The two ocarinas glowed bright green as their music mingled once again after such a long, long time.

"Wow" said Link after they finished playing.

"You can talk to me anytime now, just play my song and we can communicate" said Saria with a smile.

"Ok Saria, I'll still try to visit you though because that's what friends do" Link replied as he held out his hand.

Saria then surprised Link by running up and hugging him.

"Not just friends Link. We're best friends now" said Saria with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Saria, I'll save you from him!!" yelled a new voice.

The voice came from another young boy up in a tree with freckles and spiky orange hair, dressed in green forest clothes (the boy, not the tree). He grabbed a vine and attempted to swing down with no success.

*THUMP*

Link tried hard not to laugh but had no success whatsoever. The other boy picked himself up and flushed a deep angry red.

"No-body laughs at the Great Mido!!!" he shouted angrily before charging Link with a deku stick.

Link sidestepped the charging Mido and swung with his wooden sword that he always carried with him. The wooden sword hit Mido's backside and sent him tumbling into the ground. This brought about a new set of laughter from Link which enraged to Kokiri boy even more.

"I'll teach you a lesson!!!" yelled Mido before charging at Link again.

The fury of Mido's attack caught Link off guard and the deku stick hit him hard on the side of his head.

"Mido stop!!" yelled Saria but Mido wasn't listening; that was a bad choice for him.

Long days of practice came to mind as Link cleared his head and readied his wooden sword. The two boys met with a loud sound of wood against wood. Mido tried to swing around and hit Link's side but Link moved quickly and deflected the blow while delivering his own strike to Mido's foot. Mido limped back towards Link and went for a hit to the head. Link dodged and the force of the swing unbalanced Mido, sending him back to the ground before Link stepped on Mido's hand. Link grabbed the deku stick and was about to snap it when he had a sudden thought that it might prove useful sometime later.

"Mido what are you doing here!!?" yelled Saria.

"Protecting you from this filth" Mido spat.

"He's not filth, he's my friend!!" Saria yelled again before slapping Mido and storming off.

"This is your entire fault Hylian" sneered Mido before he limped back into the forest while rubbing his face where Saria slapped him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the Festival of Time arrived and Link and Revlin went to Hyrule Castle Town Market. The houses had decorations strung everywhere and the people wore exotic and sometimes scandalous clothing. Link looked around with wonder as Revlin came out of a magic shop with a small belt bag.

"Link, I believe that you are old enough to have one of these" said Revlin before handing the bag to Link.

"What's it do?" asked Link.

"This bag can carry any amount of items and still have plenty of room. When you place an object in there it will disappear. To summon an item you want just place a hand in the bag and think about it, and the item will appear in your hands if you have collected it" said Revlin.

"Cool" said Link before taking out the deku stick he had taken from Mido. He put it in the bag and sure enough, it disappeared. Link then put his hand in the bag and thought about the stick. He felt the rough wood in his hand and pulled the stick out.

"Thanks Uncle you're the best" said Link.

"I remember your father had one and so I thought that you should also have one" Revlin said with a smile.

"He did?" asked Link.

"Yes, your father had a great many strange items" said Revlin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Link.

Age: 10

Relatives: Revlin the Hunter.

This was the form that Link filled out for his application. Revlin went over to speak with someone he said he knew and left Link with all the other boys who had signed up to be squires. These boys all came from the upper class as could be seen from their fine clothing and soft hands.

"What do you want peasant?" one boy sneered.

"I'm applying to be a squire" said Link as if he didn't notice the insult.

"You a squire? I don't think so" said another boy said with a laugh.

"Well it's not like you have the capability to think so your opinion doesn't really matter" Link curtly replied (ooooo you got chipped; salt, vinegar and all the toppings).

"How dare you insult me" the boy sneered.

"How dare I don't" Link replied quickly.

"We don't like you peasant" said another boy.

"Good because I don't like you either" said Link.

"You want to fight about it" said another.

"If you lot aren't afraid about fighting a peasant like me" Link said before drawing his wooden sword.

The other boys grabbed ornate jewelled knives that they carried with them and walked towards Link.

"It's not like anyone will miss him if he's dead" said one boy.

This may have turned out a bit messy for the posh lads if a knight and a rich man hadn't walked by and seen the encounter.

"What are you lads doing?" the knight said gruffly.

"This peasant insulted us and our honour" said one boy.

"You never had any honour in the first place" said Link angrily.

"See!!" said another boy. "He still slanders us even in your presence."

"How dare you speak so to those better than you" said the rich man before back handing Link.

Link rubbed his face where the man's hand had hit him and suddenly was filled with anger, indescribable anger.

*WHACK*

Link's fist broke the rich mans nose and sent blood spraying across everyone nearby.

"I may not of the upper class but I'll always be better than you" said Link with a grin.

The knight looked at the rich man and then at Link. A smile broke out on his face.

"I like you kid and because I do I'm going to invest you into the order of Slayers" the knight said.

The pansy posh boys looked at the knight like stunned mullets. Link looked at him pure joy on his face.

"What's a slayer?" asked Link.

"A slayer is a warrior who battles the monsters of Hyrule. Knights are the more glorified versions but slayers are the real heroes. I used to be one myself and am still respected by them so I have a fair bit of authority" said the knight.

"Why would you do this for me?" asked Link as the two walked away from everyone else.

"Ok lad, the thing is that you're different. I can see in your eyes that you have the spirit of a warrior and I don't want that to be crushed. Also I want you to be prepared, I don't know what for but it seems that destiny will throw you against impossible odds and you need to win or something terrible will happen" the knight said.

"Wow……….by the way I'm Link" said Link holding out his hand.

"Link, that is a strong name; the name given to the Hero of Time centuries ago. Well Link, my name is Klingr" he said grasping Link's hand in a hand shake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Link do you wish to become a member of our prestigious order?" a scarred and veteran slayer asked.

"Yes" Link replied.

"Do you vow to destroy all evil and protect the innocent?"

"Yes"

"Do you swear never to falter during your quest for good?"

"Yes"

"What do you believe were the values of the Hero of Time?"

"What?"

"What do you believe were the values of the Hero of Time?"

Link was stunned; he didn't know what to say. Suddenly a tiny voice played through his mind, a voice that sounded like his yet wasn't.

"…….Courage………and Love" Link said.

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been surer of anything in my life" Link said with a determined nod.

"Interesting……….well I now welcome you as a slayer. Time for you to commence training; for the next year you will train and then……then you head out and do what a slayer must do!"

"_What would Uncle Revlin think?_" thought Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_So you are going to be like your father Link_" Revlin thought from his house as Klingr told him the news of Link becoming a Slayer. "_May the tri-force of courage guide you_".

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Well what did you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Am I annoying? Please review and tell me. The second chapter is currently being worked upon so once I recieve some reviews I can post it.

cya: LinkHammer


	2. Welcome to the Slayers

I don't own the Legend of Zelda........Ok now that I have said that I want to bore you guys to death with some more things. I'm sorry if I rushed the last chapter a bit and this one may also seem a bit rushed towards the end but I'm new to writing this style of fan fiction so just hold on with me and we'll see if we can fix that. It's just that we haven't actually gotten to the real story. This is still a prolouge of sorts I guess. It's funny but sometimes I can be one of the most random and crazy people in the world and then I can sit down and write a serious fanfic like this (just so you know wes winax). Also in this story Link is really headstrong and doesn't think sometimes as you will see from some of the things he does. If someone hits him or a friend or innocent person, Link will not hesitate to jump in and fight to help or protect them or himself.

Ok I think I've managed to put you all to sleep by now so if you are still awake then I guess you should go ahead and read the chapter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Link stood with the other new Slayer recruits as a scarred Slayer walked onto the scene.

"To all of you new recruits here, welcome to the Slayers. All of you here have been chosen by one of our members based on what they think of you in terms of courage, wisdom, power and the will to stand up to evil. For one entire year you will train here building your mind and body until you are ready to go out into the world and slay your first special monster. This monster isn't just a stalchild or stalfos; it must be a commander or boss of some kind. Many young Slayers have gone and failed, that is the danger of being a Slayer. If you feel that you are not right for this profession then go now" announced the scarred Slayer.

Some of the boys' lips quivered but no-one left; if you were accepted as a slayer you must stick with them till the very end or lose your honour.

"Your first training session will determine how skilled you are with a weapon so your trainers know what level of difficulty you will start at" the scarred Slayer said. "Report back here in an hour to begin with trainer Nalfir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that I get to be a Slayer!" one boy shouted in excitement as he loaded his stuff in the trunk at the end of his bunk.

"Then you shouldn't be here" sneered a boy with a shock of orange hair; he reminded Link of Mido.

"And why not?" the excited boy asked.

"Well you are obviously not the right material for a Slayer. Look at you, you are too excited and impatient not to mention you are scrawny and probably couldn't even lift a sword" the orange haired bully sneered again.

"I could beat you" said the energetic boy.

Suddenly orange hair dashed at energetic boy and took him by surprise, knocking him down to the ground and then punching his face.

"Hey that's not fair you attacked me before I was ready!!!" shouted energetic boy.

"If a monster is going to attack you then you have no time to be ready" laughed orange hair before raising his fist to belt energetic boy in the face……That's what would have happened if Link's fist had not slammed in orange hair's check, knocking him off the other boy and onto the ground.

"Oi, that's cheating helping him and attacking me without notice!!" orange hair yelled.

"Monster's will attack you even if you're not ready and will attack in bigger numbers, or have you forgotten what you said just a little earlier" said Link.

"What's your name blondie" snarled orange hair.

"I'm Link, and you are?" said Link.

"I'm Theolu and you better watch yourself near me, next time I'll be ready" said Theolu before he stalked off towards the training ground.

"Thanks for helping me Link, I'm Weisson" the energetic kid said.

"Weisson, let's be friends; we'll need as much help to become Slayers" Link said with a smile and held out his hand.

"Deal" said Weisson before grasping Link's hand in his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok whelps, I'm Nalfir and I'm going to teach you how to use a sword" said a grizzled man with a scar under his right eye. "You will now put yourself in pairs with the person you will fight, do that now."

Link was looking for a partner around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he found himself face to face with Theolu.

"You're fighting me Link, and I'm going to whoop your ass" Theolu said with a sneer.

Link raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever" said Link.

"You shall all be given wooden training swords to use but remember the code of the Slayers 'one weapon is never truly enough'" Nalfir said as he handed out the training swords.

"Excuse me sir but I already have my own" Link said as Nalfir approached him.

"Let me see it" said Nalfir with a hint of curiosity.

Nalfir picked up Link's wooden sword and swung it around a few times. He then went into a series of complicated manoeuvres.

"It's not too bad for a play thing" said Nalfir. "However, you're going to have to learn how to use a real blade eventually so don't become too accustomed to using this stick."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*SWISH*

Theolu's wooden sword swung over Link's head as Link ducked. He then had to parry with his own sword as Theolu came in with a quick diagonal slash aimed for Link's exposed side.

"I was trained by my father in the art of sword play so there's no way you can win" said Theolu with an evil grin as he set off another set of attacking manoeuvres.

Link managed to block most of them but one or two still found their mark and made Link wince in pain as the hard wood struck his flesh. Link went for a quick lunge but Theolu sidestepped leaving Link over balanced. Theolu didn't try to finish Link like he probably should have; instead he hit Link's sword hand making Link drop his weapon and then slammed into Link, knocking him away from the sword.

"Well it looks like your gonna lose Blondie" Theolu said before rising his sword high for a dramatic finishing blow.

The sword descended in its deadly downwards ark and……

*CLUNK*

Link held a Deku Stick he had quickly pulled from his magical pouch; the same Deku Stick that he had taken from Mido those few days ago.

"Huh?" said a bewildered Theolu as Link tripped him up and rose to his own feet.

"One weapon truly is never enough" Link said.

Link then attacked Theolu using a fast barrage of techniques that he had practised back home. The long days of training came back to mind and Theolu's head was just another wooden plank needing to be hit before he could go onwards.

*WHACK*

Theolu collapsed unconscious as Link walked back over to his wooden sword and picked it up lovingly. He then placed the Deku Stick back inside the pouch and waited for Nalfir to tell him what he should do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You say he pulled a Deku Stick out of no-where?" said the voice of an old Slayer as Nalfir explained to him the results of the training.

"Yes sir. Young trainee Link seemed to pull it out of a small pouch on his belt and then went into a masterful series of sword strikes that our midyears are only beginning to learn" Nalfir said.

"Then we should enlist him with the rest of them" said the old Slayer as he sat back in his comfortable chair. "And send him to the blacksmith for some training in metal work."

"But sir, that is something we don't teach the trainee's. Only accomplished Slayer may learn how to forge their own weapons" said Nalfir.

"Don't argue with me, just do it!!" shouted the old Slayer with a booming voice.

"Yes sir" said Nalfir before exiting the room.

The old man looked at the glowing embers in the fire place and then closed his eyes.

"There is more to that boy then meets the eye……….I think I'll have some greased duck while I ponder this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saria sat in her house preparing her evening meal. As she waited for her food to cook she sat down in her chair and sighed.

"I wonder how Link is going right now" she whispered. "He hasn't called since he left for that festival thing…….he has probably already forgotten about me and the forest now that he's a squire or whatever he wanted to be."

Suddenly the ocarina on Saria's table started to glow and play her song. Saria rushed over and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Saria" she said.

"Hey Saria are you sure you don't want to go to the dance with me tomorrow" Mido's voice said as it came out of the ocarina.

"I told you no before so stop bothering me and calling my ocarina!" Saria said as she quickly disconnected the magic connecting the call.

Saria was just about to go and check on the food when the ocarina started to glow and play music again.

"Listen I already told you no Mido!!" Saria yelled into the ocarina.

"Well that wasn't the kind of greeting I was expecting" Link's voice said.

"……….Link is that you!?" Saria practically squealed.

"Well it was last time I checked" said Link in a cheeky voice.

"Why didn't you call when you got to Castle Town Market or whatever you called it!?" Saria asked in a slightly angry voice.

"I didn't have time then and I've only just managed to get myself the free time to contact you" Link said in a pacifying voice.

"Ok I forgive you. Now did you get what you wanted?" Saria asked.

"Well I didn't become a squire" Link started to say.

"Does that mean you'll be here soon?" Saria asked excitedly.

"No, you stopped me before I could finish speaking. I'm not a squire but I'm being trained a Slayer" Link said.

"What's a Slayer?" asked Saria.

"They're monster hunters who protect people, kinda like Heroes" said Link.

"Ok, but does this mean you can't come visit me" said Saria in a sad voice.

"The training is only for one year and then I go out into the world to fight monsters so that means I can visit you anytime I like once I've finished the training" Link said.

"That's wonderful Link!" said Saria.

"Yeah, well I gotta go now but I'll try and contact you again in a few days" said Link before the message cut off.

Saria put down the ocarina and did a jump for joy. This was soon stopped as she smelled something burning; her food. She quickly pulled the pot off the little magic stove and put the now crispy food on her plate. Saria then poked it with her fork and sampled the food. It may have been burnt but to Saria it tasted like the best thing she had ever eaten. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Saria opened it, allowing another Kokiri girl inside the building.

"Hi Fado" said Saria with a smile.

"Hi Saria, I was just passing by when I heard you speaking" said Fado.

"Yeah, and what about it?" asked Saria.

"Who's this Link character? Is he your boyfriend?" Fado asked with a wink.

"Wha….no…he…me…never…….he's not my boyfriend" Saria stuttered.

"Sure" said Fado with a giggle. "So tell me a bit more about him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said the burly blacksmith as he looked at Link. "Got an order for me do you boy?"

"No sir. I was told by Nalfir that I was to come here and learn blacksmith skills" said Link.

"Is that so? Well I guess I should teach you if Nalfir has said you need to learn" the blacksmith said. "The names Hammersmith but you can just call me Hammer. And what's your name boy?" Hammersmith said.

"My name is Link sir" said Link with a bow.

"Please just call me Hammer, Link. I can't stand all that formality with yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir." Hammersmith said with a grin.

"Ok Hammer" said Link with a grin of his own.

"Well I guess we better get started" said Hammersmith before going over to the forge and telling Link what to bring him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days of Link's training slipped by as if they were only lasted a second each. Soon the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months. He contacted Saria once every week and even though they were miles apart, their friendship continued to grow. Link soon surpassed all his fellows at swordplay and gained the grudging respect of the old Slayers who acted as his trainers and mentors. The days as a blacksmith apprentice for Hammersmith also flowed by and it wasn't long before Link was learning to make weapons and armour instead of just plain old horseshoes and farming equipment. One day as Link finished another training course, Nalfir came up to him.

"Link, it has been almost a year since you were accepted to train as a Slayer. We have come to the decision that you are ready to be acknowledged as having completed your training. Report to the meeting hall in one hour" said Nalfir.

"Yes sir" said Link with a nod of his head before he continued onwards to the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link entered the meeting hall, finding himself face to face with an old Slayer.

"You are Link?" asked the old man.

'Yes sir" said Link with a nod of his head.

"Link I have been told by the trainers that you are an adept student in everything that you do. You have gone through an entire year of training, do you feel that you have learned enough here to go out and earn your name as a Slayer?" said the old man.

"Sir, I do believe that I am ready" said Link.

"Then come forward and bow before" said the old man.

Link walked closer to the old man and bowed his head. Suddenly pain flared in his right ear as the old man grabbed in and clasped a blue earring through it.

"You now wear an earring that symbolises that you have completed your training as a Slayer. For you to proceed further you must go into the world and slay a special monster, a monster that leads monsters. You might call it boss like the fearsome monsters that it is said the Hero of Time faced every time he reached the end of a dungeon. The king of Hyrule is calling a meeting this evening to tell us news about the increasing numbers and power of the monsters in this land. Once he has finished you may make your decision about where you will go to slay your monster. Most slayers went for Stalfos Generals but I wonder what you will attempt to slay" the old man said before turning around and grabbing an item off a table.

"Link this is the Gilded Sword, a reforged version of the fabled Kokiri sword that the Hero of Time used when he was about your age. I want you to take it and use it on your journey" he said.

"Sir, why are you giving this treasure to me?" asked Link with awe.

"Because I see in you the same thing that Sir Klingr saw in you a year ago when he first brought you here. You are different Link; you are meant to be a hero and you deserve to have this blade. I know that when you use it, it will be honouring the memory of the Hero of Time………….you are now dismissed Link."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally my year of training and preparation is over" Link muttered to himself as he collected his belongings from his bunk. "I can go and meet with Saria again now but I won't tell her. This can be a surprise."

"What are you talking about?" asked Theolu as he lounged on his bunk.

"Just an old friend who I haven't met face to face for a year now" Link said happily.

"It sounded like you were talking about a girl" said Theolu.

"Um yeah, so what's that to you?" said Link.

"Oh nothing, I might just want to know who she is and where she lives" Theolu said with an evil grin.

"That's none of your business" said Link before putting his belongings into his magic pouch and leaving the room.

"That was interesting" said Theolu as he watched Link leave. "I should see if I can find this girl and win her over Link just to see him suffer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting hall was crowded with knights, lords and a few slayers including Link. The king stood from his chair and cleared his voice.

"My people, evils and monsters have grown more powerful over the last year. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you this but an ancient evil has been reawakened. The Dread-Lord Nightmare has broken from the seal set upon him by one of the Hero of Times reincarnations. To seal him we would need to use the Blade of Mirrors but it shattered when the hero delivered the final blow and only one smith can reforge it" Daphnes said.

"You don't mean Mithdrakas do you Daphnes?" asked Sir Klingr.

"The one and only. Unfortunately Mithdrakas placed a ward around his smithy which only the Hero may enter or those he most trusts. Mithdrakas does not trust anyone and even though we searched endlessly, the Hero could not be found" said Daphnes.

"And so you are all doomed" cackled a dark voice which emanated from a cloaked man with blackened skull armour.

"Nightmare!" growled Daphnes.

"Yes that's my name, don't wear it out" said Nightmare with a bow.

"Why do you come here to taunt us!?" said Daphnes.

"Well I just thought that it would be interesting to see what you can come up with to destroy me. You have no hero to visit the smith and even if you did he wouldn't have every piece of the shattered blade" said Nightmare.

"What do you mean fiend?" said Daphnes.

"Well when the 'oh so mighty hero' struck the final blow and the sword shattered, four pieces were embedded in my flesh. I have given those pieces to my most powerful and loyal subjects, each in a location I shall tell you" Nightmare said.

"You are pretty stupid to tell us the locations" said Daphnes.

"Really? But how can you send anyone to defeat my minions when you are besieged by an army of monsters, and how would your warrior defeat my minions?" said Nightmare.

"Bastard!" shouted Sir Klingr.

"Temper, temper. Now then one piece is located in the Kokiri Forest by a monster who I will soon release to capture the forest children and kill them one by one after 10 days. The next is in Death Mountain guarded by another foul monster who will wreak havoc on the surrounding land. Number 3 is at Lake Hylia and you might not want to go fishing for a while now. The last one is in the Gerudo Desert where outsiders may not pass. The monster is the fallen Hero in whatever form he is now so if you go for him you may just find out who you need. Until then have a nice day" said Nightmare before disappearing with a cackle of mad laughter and a blast of black smoke.

"_The Kokiri Forest is in danger and that means Uncle Revlin as well……… and what about Saria!!!_" thought Link.

"We must protect Castle Town and Kakariko!! Sir Klingr I want you to take an expedition to the desert!" Daphnes ordered.

"What about the Kokiri Forest!!" Link shouted before he realised what he was doing.

"The forest and its people are of no importance to us Hylians!" said Daphnes.

"How can you say that? They are people just like you and me!!" Link shouted again as his temper rose

"They have denied contact with us. They refused to help us during the imprisoning war centuries ago. They do not deserve our help!!" said Daphnes in anger

"If that is what you think, then you are unfit to rule!!" Link shouted.

"How dare you talk to the king that way!!!" said a guard before backhanding Link.

Link stood up and punched the guard, knocking him unconcious.

"Who are you boy!" said Daphnes

"My name is Link and I am a Slayer. I will destroy all evil and protect the innocent. I will never falter in my quest for good for that is the way of us slayers. I have decided what my first special monster I shall slay is, the foul beast terrorizing the Kokiri Forest!!" Link announced loudly.

"Then rise young Slayer and go fulfill your destiny!" said the old Slayer who had no-one had even noticed until now.

With that Link ran out of the castle without turning back for he had everything he needed; a reliable sword, clothes and some provisions. If he had turned back he would have seen a young girl standing on a balcony looking at him.

"There's something strange about that boy Impa" said the girl.

"So I have heard princess" said Impa with a smile. "So I have heard."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope that I managed to satisfy all your needs there and if you have any problems with the story then just tell me and I'll see what I can do. So go get your reviewing caps on tell me what you think while I begin work on another chapter. Until then may your imaginations never stop amazing you and others and also drink lots of iced coffee.............well I will anyway.


	3. The Journey Begins

Me no own Zelda. Ok we finally have another chapter. Sorry about the late update, I will now give you a selection for why you think I took so long to update:

1. I was actually doing my school work for once.

2. There was no Iced Coffee for me to drink.

3. The computer was busted.

4. I've been away for a while.

Tell me what you think in your review and you can have multiple choices if you want. Ok now there was an interesting question rasied by wes winax about the last chapter. "What does Oi mean?" Ok firstly Oi is pronounced like 'boy' except without the b. To put it in Zelda terms, if Navi used some Aussie slang she would say "Oi" and "Listen". Did you figure it out from that brief description? Also wes winax, I agree with you about the name Hammer for a blacksmith, really original (add sarcasm). Well I had a blank when I was writing that part so sorry guys.

Ok enough talking and more reading.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The fields of Hyrule were vast and Link was on foot. Every time he had travelled to Castle Town Market with Revlin they had ridden on an old cart drawn by a trusty horse. Link staggered forward determined that he would reach Kokiri Forest and destroy the beast before 10 days had past. He wouldn't allow any beast to destroy kill the Kokiri, especially his friend Saria. The afternoon sun beat down upon the back of his neck and Link wished that he had that long cap that he remembered always sat so comfortable on his head.

"_I never wore a cap of any kind_" Link thought. "_So why do I remember it so clearly?_"

"_The sun must be making me delirious, I need a place to rest_" he thought when he stumbled upon an old wooden sign stuck in the middle of nowhere.

'_**Lon Lon Ranch……….That Way '**_

"_That'll do me nicely_" Link thought before he started running in the direction that the sign said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ranch consisted of one large house with a stable next to it. Through a small pair of gates lay a corral with a large number of horses running around in it. Link thought he heard singing from the corral but he ignored it as another delusion. He knocked on the door of the house and waited……and waited……and waited.

Link eventually decided to go inside as the door was unlocked. He was met by the sight of a bearded man sleeping amongst a flock of cuckoos.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Excuse me sir" said Link while tapping the man's shoulder.

"WHAT IN TARNATION!!!" yelled the man as he suddenly bolted upright making Link stumble back in shock. The man then looked around and saw Link. "Oh sorry there lad, I'm always a bit noisy when I wake up. The names Talon and what can I do for you" he said holding out his hand in greeting.

"Greeting Talon my name is Link and I need a place to stay for the night, I can pay" Link said as he shook Talon's hand.

"There's no need to pay, we always enjoy company" said Talon.

"Are you sure? I can always do a bit of work" said Link.

"Well if you're that desperate to pay then you can always go fetch my daughter Malon and help her cook supper" said Talon with a smile.

"Ok Talon" said Link before heading outside to look for this Malon person.

The sweet sound of singing reached Link's pointed ears as he stepped outside, he knew he wasn't imagining it this time. He reached the open corral and walked in. Right in the centre next to a young orangey brown horse with a white mane stood a young red haired girl singing. Link walked up to her with his best meeting strangers face.

"Hello there" said Link.

"Oh……hello" said the girl as she opened her eyes and looked at Link.

"Are you Malon?" asked Link.

"Yes, how can I help you?" said Malon.

"Well your dad Talon said he wants to go inside and start cooking, I'm going to help as payment for me staying the night here" Link said.

"And what's your name?" asked Malon curiously.

"The names Link…….um I noticed that you were singing" said Link.

"Well it's nice to meet you Link and you noticed well. I was singing my mothers song for the horse here" Malon said indicating the young white maned horse. "Her name is…"

"Epona" Link said quickly.

"How did you know that?" asked Malon with wonder.

"I don't know it just felt familiar" said Link. "_Damn what are these flashes of memory? They aren't mine._" Link thought.

"Ok. Well Epona's a nice horse and all but she's a bit skittish and doesn't trust strangers so I sing the song to calm her down……Actually I'll teach you the song because you somehow seem to know Epona" said Malon.

Link quickly pulled out his ocarina and listened to Malon's singing. Soon he started playing alongside her and adding a counter melody. Once again Link's ocarina glowed as it carried the sounds of a song so long denied it.

"What's happening with your ocarina" asked Malon when they finished.

"I don't know but it did it before when I learned a special song……hey what are doing!?" Link said as Epona run up to him and nuzzled his hand (can horses do that?.....who cares).

"Well it seems that Epona likes you Link" Malon giggled.

"So she does" Link said with a smile.

"I guess we should go inside and start preparing dinner now" said Malon with a grin before running off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was some of the best cooking I've ever had" said Talon as he mopped up the last of his stew with a piece of bread.

"What did you put in the stew to make it so delicious?" said Malon.

"Just some forest herbs that my uncle keeps sending me. We always use them when we go cooking" said Link.

"You go into the Lost Woods to get herbs" said a ranch hand named Ingo with amazement (sorry if that sentence was confusing).

"Yeah, what's so special about that?" asked Link.

"Basically everyone gets lost in there and turns into a Stalfos" said Ingo.

"Well I must be lucky" said Link with a grin.

"So you must my boy" said Talon with a large clap to Link's back.

"Hey Talon I was wondering if I could buy or rent a horse to aid me on my journey?" Link said suddenly.

"Link you have won the trust of Ingo, Malon and myself. The horses like you and you're the best cook in the world, not to mention that you seem to have earned the earring given to members of the Slayers once they complete their year training. I would gladly give you a horse for free except they are all too big for you to ride them" said Talon.

"Epona's the right size daddy" said Malon.

"But Malon, you love that horse and she's our prize breeding stock" said Talon.

"Epona trusts him more than anyone she's met apart from me and for some reason I feel its right that she should be with him. I know that Epona will be safe with him and she can always find her way back here if she needs. Link can call her using mum's song" said Malon.

"Well if that is what you believe then Link can take Epona" said Talon with a warm smile (he really loves his daughter and will do just about anything to keep her happy).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saria stepped outside her house taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air (yes we have gone from day to night because people sleeping is not very interesting). The other Kokiri children were also starting to rise and set about doing their daily tasks. Saria was walking towards the shop when she heard some other girls whispering in a little group off to her right. Saria walked closer so that she could hear what they were saying

"I heard Saria talking to herself about that Link person again last night" one of the girls said.

"You wouldn't believe exactly how obsessed she is with him" a voice identifiable as Fado's said.

"Try me" another girl said.

"She gets extremely excited every time he calls her ocarina and she has a special gift for him when he does finally come back" Fado said.

"I bet he's handsome" one girl said with a giggle.

"Maybe we'll get to see him when the two love birds reunite" another giggled.

"And why are all of you talking about me!?" Saria said as she stepped into the group.

"Ah, hi Saria" said one of the girls nervously.

"Answer my question" said Saria.

"Well it's just that you have really changed since you met that Link guy over a year ago" Fado said.

"It's always Link this and Link that. Mido has gone crazy over all of this, he'll try to do something rash if you don't stop with this obsession" said another girl.

"Listen, what I do is entirely my business!!" shouted Saria.

Just as all the girls were ready to have a major argument a scream from elsewhere in the village.

"THERE'S A MONSTER ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!!" a Kokiri boy yelled as he ran towards the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. He was quickly stopped when a cloud of darkness emanating from a large shadowy figure engulfed him. When the shadows disappeared the Kokiri had disappeared. Slowly, one by one the Kokiri were engulfed in darkness and disappeared. Saria ran as fast as she could towards the Great Deku Tree's Meadow when the shadow had turned its attention towards the other Kokiri. However, in her haste she tripped over a tree root and fell on the ground making a cry of pain which then alerted the monster. As a cloud of darkness engulfed Saria there was a small clunk of wood hitting the ground. Then there was silence for there were no Kokiri left in the village. The shadowy monster's face broke into an evil grin as it disappeared into thin air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind blew against Link's face as he zoomed across Hyrule Field on the back of Epona. His hair whipped around in a frenzy and his eyes were starting to sting but he was grinning from ear to ear in joy. Link felt so free and alive; as if he was more complete somehow by having Epona as a horse.

"_Nothing can stop me now!!"_ Link thought as Epona rushed towards a small fence that she could easily jump. Suddenly a red four legged spider thing leapt at Epona from nowhere making her skid to a stop. Unfortunately Link did not stop going forward and his momentum carried him over Epona's head and over the fence. He came down with a thump and a cloud of dust rose from the area where he had landed.

Slowly Link picked himself up and dismally noted that his clothes had acquired holes where small rocks had torn them.

"_Damn and they were brand new. That monster is going to pay for this!!!_" Link thought before drawing the gilded sword and walking towards the monster (yeah it's a tektite so I'll just refer to it as that from now on).  
The tektite watched Link draw closer through its single eye. Its legs started twitching and it made a strange scratching noise as it prepared to jump. Just as Link got within jumping distance the tektite attacked. Link quickly rolled to the side and brought his sword around in a wide arc scoring a hit on one of the tektites legs. As green blood welled around the tektites wound it leapt again. Link rolled to the side again but this time the tekitite expected that and leapt again very quickly, using the barbs on its legs to scratch Link's right arm.

Now Link had his new clothes ruined and the monster had even managed to hurt him even if only a little bit. In other words Link was p*ssed off. He quickly swung the gilded sword at the tektites alread damaged leg with enough force that the leg was severed. The tektite squealed as it stumbled and then leapt backwards. Link went in for a quick vertical slash and managed to score a solid hit on the tektite's body making its body crumple to the ground. Link stabbed it through its heart (wherever that is) and then the most amazing thing happened. The tektite burst into a flame with no temperature and when the fire quickly died down a single red rupee lay in the spot where it had died.

"_So I guess this monster literally paid for my clothes_" Link thought with a grin as he picked up the rupee. He then checked to see how serious the scratch on his arm was. Seeing that there was nothing serious he quickly called Epona back over to him (she had run off somewhere when the tektite attacked), climbed back on her back and headed in the direction of his Uncle Revlin's house the Kokiri Forest…….and Saria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saria opened her eyes and was welcomed by a dark room with the sounds of dripping water and some sobbing. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could identify the various huddled forms of the other Kokiri. Heavy iron bars blocked the doorway of the stone room, there was no way they would ever be able to lift them even with the combined might of the Kokiri together. Eventually Saria found Fado and sat next to her.

"Hey Fado" Saria said in a worried voice.

"Saria…what do you think will happen to us down here?" Fado said with a bit of a whimper.

"I don't know……that monster will want something from us" said Saria as she tried to comfort her friend.

"INDEED AND THAT SOMETHING IS YOUR LIVES LITTLE CHILDREN!!!" a large booming voice sounded as it was followed by a cackle of evil laughter and the formation of the shadowy figure that had attacked the village.

"Who are you?" one Kokiri managed to say without his voice breaking too much.

"I AM LORD SERIAD, MASTER OF DARKNESS!!!" the shadowy figure boomed (ha! you probably thought it would be Dark Link).

"And why do you want our lives Seriad" Saria spat in a sudden fury (hmm. She has a temper like Links, what a match).

"SO A BUG HAS GUTS HERE DO THEY!!?" Seriad boomed. "TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I WISH FOR ETERNAL LIFE. I AM A MEMBER OF THE AGKRYP PEOPLE AND I HAVE LONG WISHED TO LIVE FOREVER. YOUR BLOOD, THE BLOOD OF ETERNAL CHILDREN WILL MAKE ME IMMORTAL!!!"

"Then why haven't you killed us already!?" Saria said with growing anger in her voice.

"THE GREAT LORD NIGHTMARE WHO TOLD ME HOW TO ACHIEVE MY DREAM ALSO DEMANDED THAT I WAIT TEN DAYS BEFORE KILLING YOU!!! I SAW SOME OF THE UNFORTUNATES WHO DISOBEYED HIM AND SO I WILL COMPLY WITH HIS WISHES FOR NOW!!!" Seriad boomed before he disappearing in another cloud of darkness.

"Saria, I know that we told you to stop going on about that friend of yours, Link but from what I've heard of him, I hope that he comes soon" said Fado before bursting into tears of fear.

"Me to Fado, if only he could defeat that monster then we would be free" said Saria.

"How could anyone defeat that beast though?" asked Fado.

"I don't know, but in my heart I have a feeling that Link will prevail, just like he always did before" said Saria.

"What do you mean by prevailed before" asked Fado with another whimper.

"I don't know……I almost remember him doing this thing before but that's crazy………Link please help us" said Saria before turning back to help the other Kokiri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was riding as fast as he could towards his Uncles house as the sky darkened towards evening. He had gone a bit off course and was racing through the outskirts of the forest. Suddenly a strange tree like creature spat a nut at Link, hitting him in the head with great force and knocking him of Epona for the second time that day. Link managed to stand up but his vision was blurry and he felt he would pass out soon. The monster (deku scrub) sent another few nuts at Link as it moved around in different locations so he couldn't attack it. Just as Link was about to give up a bright blue light flew over the deku scrub and started flashing yellow. Link managed to see this light even through his blurred vision and struck out with his sword, impaling the deku scrub through its heart (if they have one) and leaving it to burn in those flames with no heat. Link passed fell to one knee as his mind started to shut down. The last thing he remembered before he was overtaken by unconsciousness was a blue light hovering above his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain shot through Link's head like a fiery lance as he opened his eyes and the bright sunlight glared into them. He slowly said up and clutched his throbbing head. Looking around Link saw Epona grazing on some forest grass nearby and smoke rising above the tree line.

"_Uncle Revlin must be in that direction_" said Link as he quickly walked over to Epona to ride her over to Revlin's house. As he reached Epona he noticed a blue glow emanating from her mane. On closer inspection the glow revealed itself to be the tiny figure of a girl asleep in Epona's mane. Link slowly poked the figure with one of his fingers. The girls eyes opened in alarm and she shot a quick bolt of energy at Link's head, knocking him to the ground again. As Link picked himself off the ground again, the tiny girl flew over to him using small wings on her back.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry about that. You scared me there" the girl said.

"Who are you?" asked Link curiously and also cautiously.

"I'm Navi the fairy and the Great Deku Tree sent me to guide you to him" Navi said cheerfully.

Here are a few words to describe Link to you right now. Have you ever seen a stunned mullet?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I hope I haven't confused any one with the events of the story. Please review and I don't mind flames as long as they are creative.......beware what the powers of an author can do if you anger him / her (I'm a guy just incase you thought otherwise).

Well I guess I should go on and write the next chapter so until then this is farewell, adios, goodbye, ciao, TINGTONGTAE!!


	4. Through the Lost Woods

Hello again dear readers. Finally I have manged to set myself enough time to write this chapter. I do not own the Legend of Zelda though it is currently on my to-do list. I would like to thank all of you for being patient and supportive. I hope that this chapter isn't too confusing for many of you. There may seem to be a sort of time disfunction or something like that but just smile and nod like I've explained everything perfectly. Well here's hoping that you all like this chapter, fingers crossed and iced coffee prepared nearby.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Why are you looking at me like that" Navi said as Link continued to look like a stunned mullet.

"I wake up and find a fairy who tells me that a tree wants to talk to me……I must have been hit in the head harder then I thought" Link said as he quickly shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, I am real and so is the Deku Tree so come on, he summoned you and it's a great honour to speak with the Deku Tree" Navi said with excitement.

"Can I go and talk to my Uncle before I talk with this Deku Tree?" asked Link.

"It's the 'GREAT' Deku Tree and when he summons someone, they should make great haste to see him" Navi said with great emphasis on the word GREAT.

"I really need to go talk to my Uncle and tell him something of extreme importance" said Link before jumping on Epona and riding off to where Revlin's house stood.

"The Great Deku Tree never said that he wouldn't come straight away *sigh*" said Navi before flying off after Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revlin was sitting in his favourite chair, pondering over what he would do to keep himself entertained today. Ever since Link had left, Revlin didn't have to work enough for two people anymore and so his life had quieted down quite noticeably. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll be right there" Revlin called as he got up and walked over to the door. "I wonder w_ho could be out here visiting me?_"

When Revlin opened the door he was met by the sight of a dusty, blonde haired, blue eyed boy in slightly torn clothes with a glowing blue light floating above his head.

"Uncle I'm back" Link said.

Revlin stared at Link then quickly threw his arms around him in a family hug.

"Link, you actually came back to see me" Revlin said with tears in his eyes (ok so he raised Link like a father and was then separated from him for a year. Of course he would be emotional).

"Uncle, an evil named Nightmare has escaped from the seal placed on him by an ancient Hero related to the Hero of Time. He has set a monster loose in the Kokiri Forest and it might come out here and attack you Uncle" Link blurted out.

"I thought the forest felt disturbed Link. You didn't just come here to tell me this though, you have other reasons" said Revlin with an understanding smile.

"Yeah and one of those reasons involve him talking to the Great Deku Tree, so hurry up Link!!!" Navi suddenly said with annoyance.

"Is that a fairy Link?" Revlin asked.

"Yeah this is Navi. She just sort of turned up and told me to go meet this Great Deku Tree thing. I also need to destroy the monster before it can harm you or the Kokiri……._and Saria_" Link said and thought.

"Link, I believe it is time to give you something that your father left for you" said Revlin before grabbing a dusty object wrapped in cloth from a secret compartment that slid open at his touch. "This is the Heroes Shield. The Hero of Time once used it when he was about the same age as you. It is similar to the Hylian Shield in terms of strength and durability yet it is light enough for someone as young as you to use easily. Take it and use it well" said Revlin as he handed the object to Link.

Link took the cloth off and dropped it, bringing up a cloud of dust. In his hands was a metal shield, with patterns similar to that of the Hylian Shield. Small marks could be seen on the glossy coating showing the signs of wear.

"Uncle, I….I don't know what to say" Link stammered.

"Then don't say anything and go destroy that monster" said Revlin with a smile before he quickly hugged his nephew once more.

With that Link placed the Heroes Shield on a hook connected to his scabbard turned away and mounted Epona. He looked back to see the understanding face of his Uncle Revlin before setting Epona into motion and riding deep into the forest with Navi flying overhead.

"So Link…….your destiny has finally caught up with you at last" Revlin said sadly before turning back into his house and closing the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kokiri Forest was beautiful to behold as Link found out once he had finished coming through the giant hollow log that served as an entrance. Little glowing dots, the spirits of the forest, floated in the air and fairies fluttered around everywhere. However, something didn't feel right. The forest was quiet, the only sounds were that of weeping coming from the fairies and the feeling of sorrow emanating from the spirits. Navi flew over to another fairy with confusion and worry on her small face.

"Leo what's happened?" Navi asked as she looked around. (Leo is a reference from my other stories).

"Just after you left on the Great Deku Tree's Mission the forest was attacked by a strange shadowy beast. All of the Kokiri have been taken except for Mido who managed to get to the Great Deku Tree as soon as the forest was attacked…We are the only things left, we don't know where the Kokiri are" Leo said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Link, we must go see the great Deku Tree right away to see if there is anything we can do to find the Kokiri" Navi said.

Link quickly nodded his head as he ran after Navi towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow. Along the way, Link was looking around at everything even though the Kokiri were missing. Thusly, Link wasn't looking when he tripped over a rock and fell over, ripping a large whole in the knee of his leggings.

Just as he was picking himself up he noticed a small object lying on the ground, covered with a very thin layer of dust. Link bent down and picked it up before brushing it off to reveal….

"_Her ocarina……please be safe Saria_" Link thought as he tucked the small wooden instrument into his magic pouch.

"Come on Link. No time for dawdling, the Great Deku Tree has summoned us" Navi said.

"_Why do I have a feeling that I've been through this before?_" thought Link as he began to run after Navi once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" Navi said.

Link stared at the massive tree that looked like it could rival the windmill in Kakariko Village (he's been there already, before I started the events of the story).

"Navi, thou hast returned to me and have broughteth the young hero of whom I told thee" the Great Deku Tree rumbled in his ancient and powerful voice.

"What do you require of me Great Deku Tree? I must hurry in my quest to destroy this foul beast which has invaded this pristine forest" Link said with a bow.

"This I know. However, if you are to slay this monster you will need more than just those torn clothes………You must take this green tunic, fashioned centuries ago from threads woven by the blessed Farore herself. This is the garb worn by the Hero of Legend and his spirit as well as the spirits of his descendents dwells within this tunic. It will surely prove useful for the material will repair itself whenever broken (that explains something doesn't it?)" the Great Deku Tree proclaimed in his massive voice once more.

A pile of clothing floated down from the highest branches of the Great Deku Tree and landed in Link's arms. Link slowly unfolded the clothing and marvelled at how silky smooth the tunic was, how tough the leather of the boots were……..and why the hell there was a pair of tights here.

"Those tights impress the ladies for some reason Link. They are fashioned from the same material as the tunic and will provide excellent protection for you" the Great Deku Tree said as he read Link's thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link admired himself in the reflection provided by a nearby pool of water. The tunic felt smooth and cool against his chest, the boots were comfortable on his feet and the tights weren't actually too bad (I wouldn't know………….run away!!!). However, he felt that something's were missing. His head didn't feel properly covered and his hands didn't feel protected enough.

"Link, some of the Heroes clothing as well as many of his items have been scattered across Hyrule. I believe that the gauntlets are with the Gorons. Your hat is for you to make or find as all the Heroes before you did, except for the first one. His was made for him by a friend and it was that friendship that passed onto all the other Heroes that made them also wear similar hats to commemorate it. Now that you are ready you must go deep into the Forest to find the monster and slay it. Mido ran off to rescue the others but he will likely put himself in danger so watch over him as well as you also go to rescue the Kokiri. Navi, I want you to accompany Link in his quest as you know important information about most of Hyrule's monsters and you can sense where to travel next…….Now you must go young Hero, I am counting on you" the Great Deku Tree rumbled.

"I will save to Kokiri and slay the monster Great Deku Tree. I will not fail" Link said before turning around and running out of the meadow.

"Wait for me Link!!!" Navi yelled before chasing off after him.

The Great Deku Tree watched the two disappear from sight before a huge sigh escaped his mouth.

"You are so much like the original Hero…….could you be his exact reincarnation?" the Great Deku Tree whispered to himself before settling off to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link followed the tracks that had been made by Mido. Slowly they wound through the Kokiri Forest until they came to large hollow log with a sign infront of it.

'_Lost WoodsTurn back or be turned into a Stalfos!!_'

Link looked at the sign then at the hollow log. Slowly he walked through it until the darkness enveloped him. Link emerged from the other side of the log and looked around. Forest Spirits flitted around everywhere and Mido's footprints wandered through the area.

"Be careful Link. This place is notorious for Hylians getting lost and turning into Stalfos" Navi said.

"Don't worry Navi. Nothing will stop me from finding and destroying this monster" Link said with a grim determination.

The Lost Woods seemed to stretch on forever and Mido's footprints just kept on continuing onwards.

"HEEEEEEELP!!!!!!"

Link looked up from the ground as he heard the yell from up ahead. Quickly rushing forwards to investigate, Link came across a small clearing where Mido was backed against a wall of trees as a skeletal swordsman advanced upon him with an evil grin displayed across its skeletal face.

"HYAAA!!"

The Stalfos (yes that is the name of the creature) turned around and quickly raised its sword just in time to intercept the blow of Link's sword as he tried to smash its head. The stalfos pushed Link away and went in for a quick horizontal slash at his mid section. Link's sword flashed downwards, knocking the stalfos's rusty blade onto the ground before quickly flashing up and smashing into the stalfos's shield arm. Link then brought the Heroes Shield up and across, hitting the stalfos right in the head and shattering the fragile bone. The stalfos crumpled to the ground and burst into the same flame that the tektite and deku scrub had when killed. From the ashes appeared a small pouch. Contained in the pouch were a bunch of small nuts. Quickly pulling one nut out, Link threw it at the ground. It burst into a flash of brilliant light and some butterflies nearby stopped in midair before dropping to the ground. After a few seconds the butterflies started to move again as Link looked at the nuts.

"Those are deku nuts Link. When the hit the ground they explode in a flash of light and stun nearby enemies" said Navi in an intellectual voice.

"Cool. Now then I think it's safe for Mido to climb down from that tree he's hiding in" said Link loudly enough for Mido to hear from the tree he had climbed into when Link had attacked the Stalfos.

Mido quickly scuttled down the tree and rushed over to Link and fell to his knees babbling his thankyous. That is until he actually looked at the face of his saviour.

"YOU!" he shouted as he swung his fist at Link.

Link intercepted the blow with his hand before gripping the wrist painfully until Mido cried mercy.

"That's not the best way to treat your rescuer" Navi scolded from above.

"I'm ashamed of you Mido. Trying to beat up this lad after he saved you" Mido's fairy called from her spot on Mido's hat.

Mido glared daggers at Link as if this was his entire fault. Link looked at Mido and suppressed the sudden urge to laugh.

"Mido, do you know where that monster who attacked the village is?" Navi asked politely.

Mido turned away with a huff. Navi's little fist came down hard on Mido's cheek making him flinch and stumble backwards.

"Next time it'll be me hitting you Mido, now where is the monster" Link growled in a threatening tone.

"The forest spirits told me that there is a strange portal in the Sacred Forest Meadow, I presume that the monster and the other Kokiri are there" Mido said with annoyance.

"Thankyou, now the Great Deku Tree wants you back in the village and Link and I will go slay this monster" Navi said before beckoning to Link to continue on their journey.

"I'm not sitting behind while you take all the credit Hylian!" Mido yelled before he quickly rushed off in the direction of the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link gave chase but Mido had lived in the forest his entire life and was as fast as a hunted deer while Link was still getting used to dodging tree roots and branches. Soon Mido disappeared from sight along with his fairy who was made to follow by the oath he had sworn when he was partnered with Mido. However, Mido had left clear footprints in his haste and Link once again resumed his tracking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long has it been since we were captured?" Fado whispered to Saria.

"From the faint echo of the forest spirits I would believe that it has been at least five days" said Saria.

"That means that that beast Seriador will kill us in a few more days" Fado said with despair in her voice.

"Don't talk like that Fado and don't lose hope. Someone will come and free us all. From what I can hear from the forest spirits it seems that the Great Deku Tree has found a Hero to come and slay Seriador and free us" Saria said determination.

Fado's face lit up for a brief instant before slowly crumpling back into despair.

"He'll get lost in the forest and turn into a Stalfos like every other non-Kokiri who wanders into the forest" Fado said.

"The Great Deku Tree would never choose someone who will get lost. This Hero will find us and save us" Saria said.

"No outsider has ever come close to the forest for centuries" Fado said.

"There is one" Saria said softly.

"If you're talking about Link then it's still no use. You saw Seriador, how evil and powerful he was. He broke through the Great Deku Tree's protection barrier. Link would never be able to defeat him" Fado said.

"No……I'm sure he would find a way to win, he never gives up in a fight until he wins………._Link please be safe_" Saria said and thought.

"I just hope you're right Saria because our lives depend upon this" said Fado before wandering off to sleep.

Saria stared at a small bit of moss that was growing on a wall. That moss was small and insignificant, barely able to survive in this dreadful place. But it had survived and if insignificant moss could win a battle against the stone then so would Link against Seriador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well we're finally here Link, the Sacred Forest Meadow" Navi said proudly as they both emerged from the large hollow log. Mido's footprints continued forwards and into a large maze, specifically designed to keep the unworthy away from this sacred place. Link stepped forwards into the maze with a determined look on his face as Navi flew over head and yelled directions.

The area was quiet, too quiet. Almost as if even the normal monsters had fled after the great evil had appeared and left its mark. The maze seemed to go on forever and soon even Navi was starting to get confused. Suddenly Link spied a bit of overgrown stonework. He slowly removed the bushes to reveal a narrow staircase cut into the forest wall. Quickly ascending the stairs he arrived in a clearing. In the clearing was a giant stone slab with a design of the Triforce and a strangely marked medallion. A large stone building with a broken staircase loomed overhead while there was a small tree stump nearby. Link walked over to the tree stump and touched it. A sense of peace flowed over Link as strange scenes and a familiar song played by a young green haired girl entered his mind. Turning around Link saw a glowing orb of purple floating in a dark corner.

He slowly walked over to it and raised his hand. As his flesh met the orb, a strange and powerful force grabbed him and pulled him through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link opened his eyes to meet darkness. His hands reached into his pouch and he summoned a torch, flint and steel. Lighting the torch and then putting to flint and steel away, Link drew his sword and stepped forward into the unknown with Navi flying overhead provided a sense of comfort.

In the boss chamber Seriador observed Link through a magical mirror (that's original).

"Welcome to the Temple of Lost Souls boy. Let's see how long you last before you also join the dead" Seriador murmured to himself before turning away to pour himself some wine. "This ought to be an interesting show."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Well what'cha think? Please review and don't hesitate to tell me whether or not you like the story line and my writing style. If you wish to flame me to death just be creative because I've always wanted to go out with style...........I will then resurrect myself and doom you to eternal suffering........If I can fit it into my schedule. Well enough of my yabbering and more of your reviewing.

Cheers: LinkHammer


	5. The Temple of Lost Souls

Yay we're finally up to the first temple!! I'm going to be skipping some of the less interesting parts of the temple, in fact there's actually not much of the temple mentioned apart from the major parts. Don't worry I'll try and improve upon that when we get to the other dungeons. Well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do........oh and I still don't own the Legend of Zelda *DAMN*.

Oh well lets get on with the story.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The door to the cells creaked open as a stalfos entered. The skeletal warrior threw a small human figure on the floor then turned around and exited with a rattle of its bones as it tried to laugh evilly. The Kokiri crowded around the figure to see that it was none other than Mido, curled into a ball and whimpering from pain and fear.

"What happened Mido?" one of the know-it-all brothers asked.

"I…came here...to rescue all…of you" Mido choked out between sobs.

"Well it looks like we're all doomed now that the only person who could find us is also captured" said one girl as her facial expression turned to that of despair.

"How often do they bring food here?" Mido asked.

"Five of those weird skeleton things bring us food and water twice a day. We have already had our second meal" said Fado.

"When they come to bring us our meal tomorrow, we can overpower them and then escape. I know where the portal is and we can all get home safely. The Great Deku Tree will be prepared this tome" Mido said as he stood up and tried to strike a brave pose.

"What if we can't overpower the guards" one Kokiri asked.

"And what if that Seriador thing comes after us as soon as we exit the cell?" another piped in.

Mido tried to answer all their questions with no success. Saria suddenly stood up and clapped her hands, quickly drawing all attention over to her.

"This is a very drastic approach to this problem, but then again this is also a very serious problem. We have no idea what will happen if we do this so it could work or not. Even if we are not successful I think that we should still attempt it. I for one would prefer to show that we Kokiri can fight back rather than cower in this cell and let Seriador drain our life!!" Saria announced loudly.

There was a moment of silence as the other Kokiri thought on what Saria had said. All of a sudden Fado stood up beside Saria and spoke.

"If Saria's going then so am I. I'm not going to be pushed around by these evils any longer!!!"

Slowly the Kokiri all joined in agreement, one by one but by the end, all of them were standing tall and determined to escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link continued to wander through the corridor, his torch blazing and Navi flying over head. Strange noises could be heard emanating from behind the walls and every now and then Link would stumble across a pile of dusty bones scattered around the place.

"This place is giving me the creeps Link" Navi said as she flew closer to his head.

"Well at least we haven't seen any monsters yet" Link said as his eyes scanned the area ahead.

A strange shuffling sound could be heard from up ahead in the darkness. Link slowly edged closer and soon the torchlight fell over an upright humanoid figure. The skin had long ago turned the colour of old died up leather and the skin stuck close to its skinny frame. Slowly it turned to face Link, blank empty eyes staring straight through Link. A low moaning sound could be heard as Link drew closer.

"Link that's a Redead. They are the shells of those who long ago had their souls stolen by evil and have had their bodies preserved by dark magic" Navi said as she hovered above the redead, flashing a warning yellow.

Suddenly the redead screamed, an ear splitting sound that pierced through Link's mind and drove him to his knees in agony. He couldn't move as the redead slowly walked closer and closer. The life slowly came back to Link's limbs as the effects of the paralysing scream slowly wore off. Just as the redead reached one rotting hand forward to grab Link, Link swung the Gilded Sword upwards to slice the offending hand off. The redead didn't register the pain and continued to get closer to Link who raised the Gilded Sword and swung at its face. The redead gave a growl of pain as it touched its mutilated face.

"Link, redeads have a crystal of dark energy set where there hearts used to be. Destroy that and the readead will die!" Navi shouted.

Link charged and swung in a deadly diagonal slash……There was a sound like shattering glass and blue flames engulfed the redead. All that was left was a scrap of paper with words written on it.

'Your soul will join our ranks soon Hero'

"What does that mean Navi?" Link asked as he looked the message.

"Link, I believe that this place is non-other than the fabled temple of lost souls. It used to be a beautiful palace belonging to the queen of the great fairies but somehow, evil managed to take over and now anyone who enters is killed and has their soul cursed to remain in this place of evil for eternity" Navi said with worry in her voice.

"Well I guess the evils will be disappointed this time, because I'm not going to let anything touch my soul" Link said with a determined look in his eye as he burnt the paper using the flame from his torch. "Come on Navi, We have a temple to search."

"I'm with you all the way Link" Navi said before the duo ran and flew off through the temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link vision was obscured by blood dripping down his face from a gash above his right eye. A stalfos, the last of the trio that had attacked Link, laughed at him as it swung its sword at him with deadly force. Link only just managed to bring the Heroes Shield up to block before sending his own attack right at the stalfos's legs. The Gilded Sword cut through the brittle bone with ease and the stalfos was soon on the floor holding itself up with one hand while keeping its sword raised to fend off Link's attacks. Link ran around the practically immobile stalfos and brought the flat of the sword balde down on the skull, crushing it and killing the stalfos. Link fell to his knees as he wiped blood away from his eye and grimaced whenhe saw how much there was.

"I can't survive much longer if I'm this tired. I need something to help me out" Link said to Navi.

"Well maybe that chest that just appeared has something in it" Navi said as she fussed over Link's cut.

Link stood up and walked over to the chest. Along the way he tripped over and hit a small clay jar shattering it. Link picked himself up and winced from all of the small cuts caused by sharp clay. A flash of red amongst the clay caught Link's eye and he picked up what appeared to be a small love heart in a glass case. Link thought back to his days of training as he looked at the small heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pay close attention class because this will probably prove to be vital to your survival in the future" a grizzled old Slayer said as he walked around the room that served as a classroom.

Link sighed and wondered why they made the chairs and desks so uncomfortable.

"You are always bound to be injured along your journeys. However, the goddesses have seen fit to leave tiny jars of red potion in love heart shaped containers across Hyrule. These appear randomly but when you find one be sure to take it with you. Take off the lid and drink the potion inside to heal yourself when you are injured. It isn't enough potion to completely restore you but it will still heal cuts and restore lost blood to keep you on your feet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link shook his head to clear it of his memories and fumbled around with the tiny container to eventually find a tiny lid on it. Quickly taking the lid off Link drank the red potion and immediately felt slightly more refreshed. The cuts on his hands and head slowly closed up but tiny white scars still remained.

"Wow Link, we should find more of those if we can" Navi said with excitement.

"Ok Navi, but let's open this chest now and see what treasure we have.

Link walked over to the chest and flipped the latch off the lid. Then grabbing the bottom of the lid with both hands he pushed upwards. The lid flew open easily and a golden light shone briefly before disappearing. Link looked inside to see three objects covered with cloth. Picking up the first one he took the cloth off to reveal a beautiful bow, made of fine polished deku wood. The next object turned out to be leather quiver with 30 arrows. Finally the last object was a small case containing six small crystals. Two were red, two were blue, one was green and the very last one was a bright gold. Link's hand brushed against each crystal as he marvelled at their beauty. Suddenly they all shot at Link's left hand and sunk into the flesh, but left no wounds.

"Link are you ok!?" Navi said in a worried voice but Link could no longer hear, he slipped into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up young Hero!" The clear voice shot through Link's mind like fire and he bolted upright.

Three women, all appearing to be about 17 years of age stood before him. The one who had spoken had flaming red hair and was surrounded by a powerful aura of flame. The second girl had light blue hair and was surrounded by an aura of peace and tranquillity. The last girl had green hair like Saria's and was surrounded by countless little creatures and spirits of life.

"You have finally come young Hero" the blue haired girl said and her voice washed over Link like cool water.

"We are the three goddesses of Hyrule" the green haired girl said and when her voice sounded Link felt rejuvenated as if new life was surging through him.

"You have begun a dangerous journey to destroy evil" Din said (I'll just use their names from now on).

"You will need powerful items to overcome this evil" Nayru said.

"Slowly you are acquiring the items used by the Hero of Legend" Farore said in turn.

"You have just found the Heroes Bow and three magic crystals" said Din.

"In your mind you now know how to call upon the three magic arrows of fire, ice and light" said Nayru.

"You can also call upon our three spells" said Farore.

"Din's Fire will call up a powerful expanding ball of flame that will incinerate your enemies and burn objects" said Din with pride.

"Nayru's Love will make a magic crystal of my energy surround you and protect you from most injury for a limited amount of time" Nayru said with a hint of pride in her own voice.

"Farore's Wind will create a warp point in every room you have explored so if you ever need to return to that area quickly you will be able to warp there" said Farore with her own pride (Ok so I modified Farore's Wind to how I think it would be better used).

"All of these new spells will drain your magic so we will generate small bottles containing green potion all around Hyrule much like the small life hearts" said Din.

"Just call upon the spell in your mind and you can use it, you will know when and how" said Nayru.

"Now return to the mortal plane and continue on your quest young Hero" said Farore with a twinkle in her eyes.

Link was just about to give his thanks when a ball of energy from each goddess slammed into him and sent him back into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Link, please wake up……please" Navi said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ugh my head" said Link as he sat up slowly and rubbed his temples.

*SLAP*

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!!" yelled Navi with a mixture of anger and joy.

"Sorry Navi, next time I'll make sure to tell the goddesses to set an appointment before summoning me" Link said with a grin.

"You spoke with the goddesses" Navi said with awe and shock on her face.

"Yup and now nothing will ever stop me" Link said with a grin before standing up, brushing the dirt off his tunic and walking over to a previously unopened door.

"Hey wait for me!!" Navi shouted before flying over and settling on Link's hair.

Link pushed on the door and it swung open with ease. Behind the door was a long corridor with portraits hung all along the walls. The largest portrait was that of a beautiful, pink haired woman dressed in fine silk with a crown on her head. However, instead of being a picture of happiness, the woman seemed sad and small tears could be seen painted near the woman's eyes.

"Link, there seems to be something strange about this picture, as if it's alive somehow" Navi said in a sorrowful voice.

"I know what you mean, but we can't do anything about it yet. We should continue onwards and defeat the monster" said Link before turning away and walking down the corridor again.

Navi gave one last look at the portrait before flying off after Link. If she had looked back she would have seen a slightly hopeful expression come across the paintings face.

At the end of the corridor there was a large ornate door locked with a large golden chain and padlock. There was also a small dusty door nearby. Seeing as they didn't have any keys to unlock the big door, Link and Navi opened the other one and entered. The room was dimly lit which was good as Link's torch was slowly becoming smaller and smaller and it wouldn't be too soon before it went out. Four statues stood in each corner of the room all facing towards a large blue and gold chest. Link quickly rushed over to the chest and opened it to reveal a large golden key with a ruby set into it.

"This must open the big door" said Navi excitedly.

"Then let's go, I bet the monster is behind it" said Link before turning around and walking towards the door they had just come through. Suddenly large irons bars slammed across the door. Evil laughter filled the air and a deep voice sounded from no-where.

"Congratulations boy, you have progressed through all of my traps and almost all of my monsters" the voice said. "I am Seriador and I would dearly love to meet you face to face but unfortunately the four sisters in this room have decided that they want your soul. I cannot see anyone without a soul so I guess our appointment is cancelled…GOODBYE!!" said Seriador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seriador sat in his chair as he sipped from a glass of wine. In one hand he held his magic mirror and watched the scene unfolding in the nearby room.

The four statues shuddered and pale wispy forms emerged from them. They circled Link and Navi and drew closer and closer, like sharks going in for the kill. Link swung his sword at one form but the blade just went through it earning a laugh from the spirit.

"Your puny objects cannot harm us" one spirit said.

"You have a powerful soul young boy" another spirit said.

"So strange to see a hero in one so young" the third spirit said.

"Well enough talking sisters, I'm hungry and this will taste good" the last one said.

With that the four spirits lunged at Link grasping his flesh and using their vile magic to draw Link's soul from his body. Link writhed in agony and Navi screamed as she saw him slowly becoming weaker and weaker.

"Such a pitiful struggle. I really thought that he would prove more of a challenge for the sisters but I guess that appearances can be deceiving" Seriador said as he looked at Link with a smirk. "…….huh? what's this!?" Seriador exclaimed as he suddenly looked at the mirror again.

The four sisters were cackling in delight as Link's soul came closer and closer to being theirs for devouring. However, they failed to notice that Link's left hand was starting to glow a golden colour and the shape of three triangles appeared.

"DIN'S FIRE!!!"

Link's sudden shout shocked Navi and the four spirit sisters. Suddenly a barrier of flame encircled Link, knocking the spirit sisters away making them shriek in pain as the magic of the goddess of power slowly ate away their spirit forms. Link stood up, but though it was Link, somehow it wasn't at the exact same time. The back of his hand clearly showed the mark of the triforce with that of the triforce of courage being the brightest. His blue eyes blazed with life and power. Pulling out the Heroes Bow, Link put an arrow to the string. As he pulled back, a blue aura formed around the arrow head.

*TWANG*

The arrow flew through the air, fast as lighting and embedded itself in the form of one of the spirit sisters. Ice covered her and left her frozen in place. Another arrow was ready and this time a red aura surrounded the arrow head. This time the target screamed as she was engulfed in flames and then puffed out of existence. Two more fire arrows zoomed from the Heroes Bow to hit the other spirit sisters, banishing them from this realm. Picking up the Gilded Sword, this different Link walked over to the frozen spirit sister. Almost quicker than the eye could see, the sword smashed through the ice and cut deeply into the spirit sister's now solid form. Disappearing with a scream and puff of black smoke like her sisters, the bars across the door also disappeared.

"You who bear my blood in your veins, I give back control of your body. You have much to learn and more power to gain but I believe in your skills. When the trials become too great I will appear to aid you but you must train to protect yourself and others even better than I can" Link said as if to no-one.

Turning around, the strange Link's eyes focused right on the point where Seriador was looking through his magic mirror.

"Watch out beast, because this latest Hero has more power than even me."

Seriador stumbled backwards out of his chair in fear. Quickly regaining his composure he dispelled the magic of the mirror and sat back in his chair. Drawing a massive sword from no-where he smirked.

"We'll see about that boy!! We will see!!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

*huff, puff* WOAH. Well that was a kinda action packed chapter there, or so I think. Well you guys know the deal. I write, you review and never hesitate to tell me what you think I could have done to improve the story. blah, blah, blah I will stop boring you now. Well thanks for reading, I better go and start writing chapter 6.

Cya: LinkHammer


	6. The First Shard EXIT SERIADOR

YAY ANOTHER UPDATE!!! I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Well I've just been doing homework for the past few days but I sat down and wrote most of this last night. Ok now there are few things I would like to mention before the story. I am very sorry about leaving out heaps of the stuff in the temple so I'll improve upon that when Link goes for the next shard and monster. Also Link isn't really getting it too easy wes winax. Sure he got the bow and every spell in one go but in my mind he was going through heaps of traps and monsters (again sorry about skipping those parts). I actually had a little laugh when wes winax mentioned that it took him like 60 hours to get the bow and all the spells in OoT. I kinda finished the entire game with all those things in about 20-30 hours.

Ok enough bragging and useless information, let's get on with the story!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The Triforce mark disappeared from Link's left hand and his eyes dimmed slightly. Navi flew over to him, cautiously.

"Is that really you Link?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't it be me Navi? Where'd those spirit things go anyway?" Link said as he shook his head to clear some slight dizziness.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Navi in a stunned voice.

"Well I kinda blacked out when those spirit things attacked. I did have a weird dream though, almost like a memory to tell the truth. Some guy who looked like me was standing in front of me; it looked like he was fighting. Eventually he stopped, turned around and said 'You who bear my blood in your veins, I give back control of your body. You have much to learn and more power to gain but I believe in your skills. When the trials become too great I will appear to aid you but you must train to protect yourself and others even better than I can.' He suddenly disappeared and I suddenly felt some strange strength in me. I know how to draw upon the magic of those six spells that the goddesses gave me" said Link as his face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Link that dream was really happening here, though it was slightly different as the fighting was actually happening around me. Also you were the one fighting though it didn't feel exactly like you. There were many similarities but this other you was just different" said Navi.

"…………this may be true Navi, but no matter what has happened; we destroy Seriador and free the Kokiri. If it's a different me that does those deeds then that happens and I don't care as long as my goal is still completed even though it is done through different methods" Link said with a determined look in his eyes before picking up his dying torch turning towards the small door of the room and walking over to it.

"How many times have I told you to wait for me Link!?" Navi yelled before dashing over to Link and settling on his head.

The duo walked through the small doorway to once again emerge in the main hallway. Link looked down the hall to see if there were any enemies nearby. Nothing appeared to be there but when he looked back towards the big door, Link could have sworn that he saw the tiniest flicker of movement coming from the portrait of the woman (remember that?).

"Link we don't have time for this, there aren't any nearby enemies so we should go and confront Seriador" said Navi with a slight tremble.

Link looked at Navi and then at the door. A small grin appeared on his face as he pulled out the large golden boss key and placed it in the golden keyhole. With a quick turn the mechanisms in the lock gave way and it tumbled off the chains. He placed his hands on the door and took a quick breathe to calm his nerves. Then with a determined clench in his jaw, Link pushed the door open and stepped into complete and utter darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link's dying torch illuminated nearby objects as Link progressed further through the enormous room. A broken mirror here, a few bones there, a bottle of wine on a desk, a large shadowy figure sitting at the desk………..

Link stopped where he stood, and turned to face the figure at the desk. The faint torchlight illuminated a giant sword held in the figures hand.

"……..So you're Link?" Seriador said with a smile as he stood up and started circling Link. "I really do wonder how a slip of a boy like you could ever get through my temple, defeat my most powerful minions and then even come here and stand before me………What a shame to have to kill such an amusing person."

Seriador suddenly turned and swung his sword at Link with just a flick of his wrist, the blade making a whistling sound as it cut through the air as almost as fast as lightning. Link managed to duck then bring out his sword, though he couldn't use his shield while holding the torch. As Seriador's sword went over Link's head another quick movement had it slicing downwards. Link deflected the bone jarring blow with the Gilded Sword and staggered backwards from the force of the blow. Seriador laughed and started walking around in the darkness, outside of the range of Link's torch.

"Link as soon as that torch goes out, Seriador will be able to attack you without you knowing and kill you unless we find another form of illumination more powerful than my glow" Navi said in a worried voice.

"Fly around Navi and see if there is anything" Link said as his eyes darted in every direction looking for the slightest hint of where Seriador may strike from.

Navi quickly flew off towards the ceiling where Seriador would be unable to attack her. Looking below she could see the torchlight slowly becoming weaker and weaker, Link's small circle of light becoming even smaller. Quickly turning around and speeding forwards in haste, Navi ran into a thick pile of cloth covering part of the wall like a tapestry or…………could it be a window?

A quick movement allowed the cloth to be moved slightly and the tiniest beam of morning sunlight filtered through into the room.

"Link, there's a curtain up here but I can't move it enough to let enough sunlight in before your torch goes out!!!" Navi yelled.

"_I can shoot the curtain with a fire arrow but if I do then Seridaor will have enough time to kill me_" Link thought.

On a sudden wild idea Link reached into the small satchel at his side and drew out a handful of deku nuts. Link brought his arm around in a wide ark, sending deku nuts flying in various directions, hoping that they might just stun Seriador. As soon as the last nut left his hand, Link drew the Heroes bow from his magic satchel, knocked an arrow and felt deep within himself to summon the power of flame. The arrow head burst into fire and without any more thought, Link turned and fired the arrow straight towards the area that Navi had pointed out.

*WHOOSH, SUDDEN BURNING NOISES*

The old cloth immediately caught fire and burned away in a few seconds allowing bright sunlight into the room. Link blinked from the sudden brightness then ran towards the brightest area. Just as he reached it, a sudden shot pain came across the back of his right leg.

Turning around, Link saw Seriador swing his sword once more, this time with a small smear of blood on the very tip where it had just managed to slice Link's leg. Seriador was not Hylian, though he did have humanoid form. A set of glowing red eyes sat above two narrow slits where a nose should have been. His thin, pale lips were curled into a smirk. A shock of wild dark brown hair ran down his neck and cheeks. The extravagant clothing failed to cover the bulging muscles along his arms, chest and legs. His hands were covered in thick scales. Easily over 7ft tall, Seriador radiated evil.

As Link dodged another blow, he brought the Gilded Sword forward in a quick slash that left a small cut across Seriador's chest, drawing a small ooze of blood. With a snarl, Seriador brought one of his hands across in a heavy blow that struck Link across the face and sent him flying backwards. Then he charged forwards and brought the sword down in a massive two handed swing that would cut Link in two.

*CLANG*

The sword practically bounced off of the Heroes Shield as Link managed to get up and prepare himself for another attack. Seriador swung at Link again, only to have the blow intercepted by Link's own sword. Link then leapt upwards and brought the Heroes Shield down on Seriador's face with enough force to send him to the ground. Link then brought the Gilded Sword across in a blow that would sever Seriador's head, but it was inercepted by Seriador's sword just in time and was deflected downwards. However this brought the Gilded Sword down hard onto Seriador's left wrist, cutting clean through the flesh and bone.

Seriador gave a scream of pain as his hand fell to the floor and blood gushed out of the wound. Link quickly took the opportunity to slash at Seriador's face, cutting a deep gash along the right cheek. Seriador lashed out with his own blade and slashed across Link's side, a deep cut which immediately started gushing blood.

Link cried out in pain and staggered backwards, clutching his wounded side and letting down his defence. Another sword strike caught Link on his right leg cutting deep but stopping at the bone. This brought Link to his knees in pain and Navi was crying, shouting at Link not to give in.

Seriador wrenched the sword out of Link's leg and stood over him with a triumphant look on his face.

"You should have known that you would never defeat me boy!!" Seriador cackled. "Though you have provided great entertainment, I'm afraid that I must kill you. Though you are not one of the immortal Kokiri, I'm sure that your flesh and blood will still provide some skills for me……..hmm what's that I can see in your mind? A green haired Kokiri girl? Oh she is a feisty one, I might just let you live long enough to see me destroy her" Seriador laughed manically.

"_Saria!!!_"

Link's eyes blazed with fury as Seriador continued to laugh about his plans for killing Saria. The Gilded Sword flashed upwards cutting deep into Seriador's groin (wince). As Seriador howled in pain, Link staggered to his feet, wincing as pain coursed through his body.

"Rule number one that we learn as a Slayer Seriador. NEVER GIVE YOUR ENEMY ENOUGH TIME FOR A COMEBACK!!" yelled Link before bringing the Gilded Sword forwards in a flurry of lighting fast attacks.

Seriador attempted to block the sword strikes but Link was being fuelled by his rage and soon Seriador was lying on the floor with his life blood flowing from his wounds. Link stood above Seriador and quickly slashed downwards towards his neck. Seriador lifted his sword to block but when the Gilded Sword came into contact, Seriador's blade shattered.

*THUMP*

Seriador's head hit the ground and rolled slightly, blood pouring from where the head and body were once connected. As blooded pooled around Seriador, blue flames engulfed his corpse. When the flames died down, only a small golden locket, a large heart shaped container and a glowing green shard of metal remained. Link picked up the small shard and marvelled at its beauty. Even though it was tiny, he could see that it was incredibly hard and it radiated great power.

"Well I guess this should go to Hyrule Castle" Link said with slight reluctance as he pocketed the shard of metal and Navi sat on his head to look at everything else.

Turning to the heart container, Link reached out to touch it but when his skin met its cool glass surface it suddenly melted into his skin. New energy flowed through Link as he remembered words spoken to him by his instructors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that you know of the miniature heart containers, you should also learn about the Heart Pieces and large Heart Containers" the grizzled Slayer said as he addressed the class. "When you gather four Heart Pieces, they will join together to form a large Heart Container. The ancient Hero could absorb these to improve his life capacity and amount of blood he could lose in a fight. We can only brush the surface of the power of these artefacts but they can still prove useful. Only a true descendent of the Hero can truly absorb the Heart Containers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"………_He doesn't really know about the Heart Containers. I mean, I just absorbed one and there isn't any possible chance that I am a descendent of the Hero of Time……is there?_" Link thought in confusion.

"Hey Link, what's in this locket?" Navi asked as she tried to open the small golden piece of jewellery.

Link reached forward to stop her but before he could, the lid sprang open to reveal a small portrait of the woman from the other picture in the hall. Suddenly the whole building shook almost as if there was an earthquake. The walls shimmered and then changed from dark stone to glimmering green crystal. A large crystal clear fountain sprung from the centre of the room. Link cautiously walked over to it to investigate. When he got within one meter of the fountain, a beautiful woman suddenly sprung from the centre of the fountain. Clad in a sparkling blue rope with wings sprouting from her back, the pink haired woman smiled as a golden crown appeared on her head.

"Thank you Hero for driving away the evils in my palace and releasing my soul from imprisonment. I am the queen of the great fairies. For countless ages I have been able to only wander through my portraits and survey the destruction of my palace. One day Seriador appeared and the evils became even stronger, soon I was stuck in one picture. For your service I will reward you with a quiver capable of holding 50 arrows, a bottle of my tears and the ability to hold even more magic power within you" the woman said with a peaceful smile.

"I am deeply honoured your majesty but I don't really deserve those rewards. All I did was destroy a monster to save a friend" Link said sheepishly.

"That in itself is greater than saving even a goddess young Hero. You posses great compassion and that is what makes a true Hero. The fact that you progressed through dangers just for the sake of a friend is the ultimate form of courage and compassion. I bestow upon you these gifts and the knowledge of where your friend is" the great fairy said before raising her hands and allowing waves of pure magic to wash over Link, increasing his level of magic and teleporting him to another area.

Link picked himself up and looked around. On the floor next to him was a fine glass bottle filled with purple liquid and next to that was an ornate leather quiver filled with beautifully made arrows. Picking up these items Link stored the bottle in his magic satchel and then hooked the quiver in place where his old one used to be (it disappeared somewhere like they always do).

"Well Link are you pleased with your gifts?" Navi asked as she got over the awe of meeting the queen of the great fairies.

"Yeah, but all I really want her to have done is heal these wounds (Ok I made it so the Heart Container only stopped the bleeding and filled him with energy. The wounds are still there)." Link said as he rubbed his face where Seriador had punched him.

"At least your tunic has repaired itself" Navi said.

"Finally, some clothing that will not be wrecked" Link said with a quick prayer of thanks to whoever had actually woven the tunic.

"You might need to wash them though" said Navi as she looked at the numerous blood stains.

"Whatever, now Saria and the other Kokiri should be locked in a room not to far from here" said Link before limping off to find it.

"Where does he find the energy?" Navi muttered to herself before flying over and sitting on Link's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok so we know the plan" said Fado as the Kokiri all huddled in their circle.

"Yep, when the door opens we attack and disable the guard, then we find our way out of this accursed place while avoiding as many guards as possible" on of the know-it-all brothers said.

"Then let's do this!!" shouted Fado.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!" The other Kokiri yelled.

"Shhh, I hear someone approaching" said Saria.

The Kokiri all gathered near the door and waited. Soon there was a creaking noise as it slowly opened and light filtered into the room. The bars that blocked the door disappeared and a figure walked through the entrance. Quickly the Kokiri jumped on the figure and brought it to the ground.

"OW!" the figure groaned.

"That voice……." Saria whispered.

Mido started punching into the figure who was still undistinguishable as their eyes had not yet completely adjusted to the light.

"STOP THAT MIDO!!!" a voice yelled.

"What was that?" a Kokiri girl asked.

"Look it's a fairy" said Fado.

"A fairy……guys this isn't an enemy!!" another know-it-all brother said.

Mido stopped punching the now unconscious figure on the ground and he along with the rest of the Kokiri gathered around to see who or what it was. Saria tried to get a look at the person but all of the other Kokiri were in the way.

"Well he wears Kokirish clothing but I've never seen him before" Fado said.

"Yeah, I've never seen this guy before" another Kokiri said.

"If you look past all of the bruises he's actually kinda cute" one girl said shyly.

"Hey, that's a nice sword and shield he's got" some guy said.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH LINK'S STUFF!" Navi growled threateningly.

"Link…….LINK!!" Saria squealed as she pushed through the crowd of Kokiri to see her friend (cough).

Link had various cuts and bruises on his body and his clothes were stained with blood though it was impossible to tell whose blood it was.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Mido yelled before heading towards the door.

"We are going no-where without Link" Saria said.

"He's probably hiding from Seriador and as such will make Seriador find us" Mido said.

"Well you can go but I'm staying here with him!" Saria said as she crossed her arms.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed Saria?" Fado said.

"Come with us before Seriador finds us" Mido said with a slight shiver.

"No, I'm not leaving without him!" Saria said determinedly.

"Well I'll stay with you Saria" Fado said before walking over to her friend.

"You guys can just take him with you, it's not like Seriador can awaken from the dead or anything" Navi said as she crossed her little fairy arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM REVIVED!!!!!!!!!!!!………………not really"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean by that?" Mido asked.

"Well Link here kinda killed him in an epic battle during which I seemed to disappear from the entire story until the end" said Navi with a shrug of her shoulders.

The Kokiri all looked at Navi with stunned looks on their faces as they contemplated how a young Hylian could destroy Seriador (can you blame them?).

Suddenly Saria yelled out.

"I knew he'd come and save us from Seriador!!"

This set of a chain reaction which started with Fado starting to cheer followed by another Kokiri and then another until they were all cheering except for Mido who was still looking like a stunned mullet. Saria looked down at the face of her best friend and smiled, a small tear of happiness running down her left cheek. Her Hero had come and saved her after all.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ok that last part might be a bit rushed but I was slowly going brain dead and was trying to finish this chapter quickly. Well I hope you all still liked the chapter and remember that **_when you review!!!_** don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything you think may need to be improved.

Serious stories get you way more criticism than Humor stories or so it would seem after looking at the reviews for this story and my other stories. If you don't believe me then just look at all the reviews for the different stories. Well thanks for reading and even if you don't **_review!!!_** I am happy that people actually read my stuff.

NOTE: I HAVE BEEN GIVING HINTS THROUGHOUT THIS END NOTE..........**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	7. A Hint of Destiny

Wow another update at last. You were all probably thinking that I had forgotten about you, but how could I ever do that when Navi is always saying the same thing over and over again until you do something about it. In this case she was telling me to update this story and I had to do it or I would have lost my mind........if I haven't already. Well I decided that I would explore some of the other characters in this chapter especially our main villain, the Dread-Lord Nightmare *sound of applause*. Yes well I decided that we can't have a full time Link festival, we need to have at least one cutscene where you can learn a bit more about the main villain. I mean if Ganondorf can have them then so can Nightmare. Well just a few more things and then I will let you go and do what you want, which is read this story and give it fantastic reveiws....YAY!!

Disclaimer: _I already told you everything I know. I don't own the Legend of Zelda *WHACK*......  
_Unknown Voice:_ We know you are hiding something and we will get every single bit of information from you even if we have to bruise you a little.  
_Me:........._bastards_

For those of you who have forgotten the key:

"doodlybug" = talking.  
"_thingamabob_" = thinking.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx = transition in the story.  
LARGE WRITING = Porbably a loud noise or I accidently hit Caps Lock.........nah I'm not that stupid.  
normal writing = it's in the name.......normal  
"More random talking" = Me really starting to annoy you.  
*WHACK* = Navi has decided to take out her anger on me.......read my other stories for some lovely examples.

Ok I get the message, you want to read the story. Well guess what? I am going to........what do you mean I can't do that......it's too violent........but that's what makes it fun.......DAMN!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Far beneath Hyrule; deep in the flaming pits of hell where even the three golden goddesses dare not enter, the castle of the Dread-Lord Nightmare stood. Black, crumbling stone walls covered with dead vines and dried blood. Spikes adorned with impaled grinning skulls surrounding the entire building as warning to those who may evoke the lord's anger. Deep inside the castle, in a dimly lit but obviously ornately decorated room stood two figures. The first figure was immense in size but its features were indistinguishable as it kept fading in and out of sight, like an incorporeal spirit or ghost. The second figure stood shorter than the other one yet still towered above the average man at a hight six and a half feet tall. Black skull armour encased the figure from head to foot, and a large red cape hung from its shoulders. This figure radiated evil and power, a greater lord in this society of demons deep in the underworld.

"You say that a young boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, clothed in a green tunic entered the temple, destroyed its monsters and then destroyed you, Seriador" the armour encased figure said in a dangerous, low voice.

"Y…yes Lord Nightmare" the ghostly figure of Seriador trembled. "But it wasn't just the boy. H…he had a strong presence within him that took over his body at one stage and destroyed my most powerful minions."

"Took over his body you say?" Nightmare whispered curiously.

"Y…yes. It took complete control over the boy and an aura of power surrounded him. His eyes were like burning sapphires and his left hand took on a glow of gold" Seriador answered in a hurried voice.

"This is a serious problem that has arisen. The queen of all great fairies has been released and he has earned the trust and support of the Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree. This boy has powerful allies indeed" Nightmare muttered to himself.

"Give me a legion of Stalfos and I'll destroy him this time my Lord" Seriador said with the will for revenge burning in his spectral eyes.

"I DID NOT ASK YOU TO SPEAK!!" Nightmare yelled as he flung a orb of dark energy at Seriador's spirit. The energy ball collided with the spectral figure and flung Seriador across the room.

"Mercy my Lord" begged Seriador as the dark energy coursed through his very core of being.

"You shall receive no mercy from me. You had your chance and you failed, just like you would fail if I gave you your warriors" Nightmare said in that low dangerous voice as he regained his composure. "There is more to this boy than you will ever know. Now leave; your presence even as a spirit disgusts me" Nightmare said again before turning away from Seriador with a dramatic swirl of his cape.

"B…but my Lord" Seriador began to stutter.

Nightmare did not even turn towards Seriador, just clicked his fingers and started to walk off leaving Seriador to look at several blasts of dark energy coming his way from no-where.

As Seriador's screams of agony echoed through the castle and outside, where demon's cringed at the sound; Nightmare smiled beneath his helmet.

"I know who you are boy and this time I won't be defeated."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*CUCCOO!!!!!*

Link's eyes suddenly opened and he bolted upright from the bed where he was lying. He quickly regretted this as pain coursed through his body and he collapsed backwards again. Link slowly raised himself into an upright sitting position and looked at himself. He was wearing a simple long shirt which through which he could feel the mass of bandages covering his mid section where Seriador's blade had struck. He could barely move his heavily bandaged right leg and even little movements caused shocks of pain. All of the minor wounds that had been received in the battle had been washed and cleaned to prevent any infection.

"_Someone's patched me up pretty good here but the question is who?_" Link thought to himself. "_The last thing I remember was opening the Kokiri's cell and then I was attacked by something and lost consciousness._"

Looking around Link took in his surroundings. He was in a circular shaped room that appeared to have been made entirely out of wood. A small circular wooden table sat in the middle of the room with a few small chairs surrounding it. On the table was a vase filled with beautiful forest flowers. He was lying in the only bed though there was a mattress and rugs on the floor showing that someone had been sleeping there recently. Light filtered in from various opened windows through which the fresh, crisp morning air blew in. A desk sat across one side of room beneath an ornate mirror hung on the wall above. Against another part of the wall was a small kitchen area and stove upon which sat an iron pot. A pleasing smell was rising from this pot which earned a loud growl from Link's stomach. Dispite the pain it caused, Link managed to swing his legs out of the bed and tried to stand up. He quickly lost his balance from the inability to use his right leg fully and soon ended up lying on the floor.

Never the one to give in, Link crawled across the floor and made his way into the kitchen area where he managed to pull himself upright using drawers set into the kitchen bench. Looking inside the pot Link saw a stew which appeared to be made from an assortment of forest herbs, vegetables and some meat. Noticing a bowl and a ladle on the bench, Link quickly spooned some of the stew into the bowl, looked through the drawers for an eating spoon and then lowered himself into a comfortable sitting position on the floor. Just as he raised the first spoonful of stew to his mouth, the door of the house opened and admitted a familiar person.

Saria gasped as she saw that no-one was in the bed. She dropped the empty bucket that she was carrying which made a loud *THUMP* upon hitting the floor. Saria looked around with a look of worry on her face until she heard the unmistakable sound of someone eating coming from behind the kitchen bench. The door opened again to admit the figure of Fado.

"What's wrong Saria? I heard a noise and……where's Link?" Fado asked hurriedly.

Saria motioned for Fado to be quiet and then proceeded to creep over to the bench where she then tapped Link on the shoulder. Looking up from his stew Link saw Saria standing with her hands on her hips looking down at him.

"Umm, hi Saria…..Surprise" Link said sheepishly through a mouthful of stew.

"Link, you have just spent an entire day lying unconscious in my bed with me worried about you and when I come back from doing some early morning chores I find you sitting on the ground happily eating my breakfast. What do you have to say for yourself?" Saria said with mock anger.

"……I was hungry"

Instead of making her angry, this statement brought a smile to Saria's face which then proceeded to a tear of happiness. Suddenly Saria threw her arms around Link and hugged him tightly, ignoring his discomfort created by the bruises she bumped, tears of happiness streaming unchecked from her sapphire blue eyes.

"I missed you so much Link" Saria said as she held onto Link even tighter.

At this point in time, Fado decided that it would be best if she left the room for a while. Fado opened the door and stepped outside with a massive, mischievous grin on her face.

"_Wait till the other girls hear about this_" she thought to herself and gave a slight chuckle and she wandered off with a slight skip in her step.

Back inside the house Saria continued to hug Link who grimaced as his right leg began to cramp up. However, the pain was not as bad as it probably should have been. For some reason, Link didn't seem to mind at all that he could not move to ease the cramp.

After a few more minutes Saria let go of Link and smiled at him. Link grinned at her and then tried to stand up, only to fall down again and spill some stew on his head (by the way, the stew is not hot, just nice and warm). The sight presented there, with stew dripping down Link's face, brought a large giggle from Saria, which then turned into an even larger giggle and soon a full scale laugh riot. Shaking his head and sending stew flying everywhere, Link lunged at Saria and fell over again resulting in even more laughter from Saria. However, Link managed to crawl forwards a bit and grab Saria's legs, tripping her. Saria managed to alter her angle of descent and ended up falling on top of Link, earning a groan of pain from the blonde haired boy.

"I'm just too good for you to beat Link" Saria said as she continued to sit on Link.

"That's just because I'm wounded" Link grunted as he tried to catch his breathe.

The door burst open to admit a very angry Mido who stormed in and stared at the sight.

"What are you doing to Saria?!!" Mido shouted at Link.

"I'm not doing anything freckle face, she's the one sitting on me" Link said with a little grin.

"Why you smug little twerp, I'll teach you to mock the Great Mido!!" Mido shouted as he walked towards Link with fury on his face.

"Little…I'm bigger than you Freckles" Link said in an amused tone.

"Stop fighting you two!" Saria exclaimed loudly, resulting in both boys to close their mouths and look at her. "What do you want this time Mido?" Saria said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I'm not saying anything in front of that loser" Mido said while glaring daggers at Link.

"That 'loser' as you call him, saved everyone's lives. Now say what you are going to say now or not at all!" Saria exclaimed with annoyance in her voice.

"It's two more days until the Kokiri Ball Saria and…" Mido began to say.

"I keep telling you no, now go away and leave me alone" Saria said.

Mido looked at Saria and then at Link. As he looked at Link he mouthed the words _"I'll get you" _before he turned around and stomped outside, slamming the door behind him. Saria mouthed a simple 'thank the goddesses he left' before looking around at everything inside her house. Stew was spattered across the kitchen floor and the bed covers were a crumpled pile where Link had thrown them off whilst waking up.

"Now that all that has been settled, you should go back to bed and rest your leg Link" Saria said as she wandered over to a nearby cupboard that I forgot to mention earlier, and pulled out a mop.

"Can you help me up and over to the bed?" Link asked.

Saria turned towards Link and with a little grin said "No" before she turned around again to start cleaning.

"But, I'm injured" Link said trying his best to sound like he was in pain.

"If you managed to get my food then you can surely get to the bed by yourself" Saria said with a little giggle.

"Well it was worth a try" said Link before he started crawling back to the bed. When he got there, he pulled himself up and onto the comfortable mattress and dragged the bed covers off the floor and on top of him. Before closing his eyes, a little grin appeared on Link's face.

"I hope you don't mind having stew all over your pillows" Link said before settling down to sleep.

As his breathing quickly became a regular beat Saria stopped mopping and looked at him. Bandages all over him, stew dripping from his hair and onto the pillow, lying in a slightly curled up position like an innocent little kitten. To Saria he looked every bit the Hero she had often dreamed of years ago before she had even met him.

"_It's strange how familiar this scene is, like it's already happened before_" Saria thought with a little smile creeping across her face. Shaking her head as if to clear it, Saria went back to her mopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Link………Link the chosen one. The one who bears the full power of your ancestor and the might of the Tri-force of Courage……...Awaken now!"

Link's eyes shot open and he looked around in alarm. He was no longer inside of Saria's house or anywhere near the Kokiri Forest for that matter. Clouds….a bed of thick clouds and fog everywhere he looked.

"Link!"

Link jumped at the sound of the voice calling his name, but no-matter where he looked he couldn't see the speaker. The fog shifted slightly to reveal a skeletal figure wearing old and cracked armour encrusted with dirt, dried blood and covered in vines. An open helmet with a sort of cross shape on the top adorned the figures head showing the grinning skeletal face of the figure and one eye socket glowing with a red light. A large round metal buckler was being held in one hand while in the other was a long, gleaming steel sword of ancient design.

Link looked around for a weapon when he saw the Gilded Sword sticking out of the ground/cloud next to him, with the Hero's Shield resting against it. Reaching for his weapons Link noticed that he no-longer had any wounds; his right leg was in perfect working condition and his side no longer had the large gash. Grasping the Gilded Sword, he pulled it out of the ground/cloud while flipping the Hero's Shield into the air which he then quickly caught and slid onto his right arm. Twirling to face his opponent, Link bent his knees slightly in a battle ready pose.

The skeletal figure took on the same pose though his spoke of a slightly more defensive fighting style. Link edged forwards a little, trying to judge his opponents abilities but with no success.

"_Only one way to find out how he fights_" Link thought to himself before suddenly charging towards his opponent and bringing his sword in a downwards diagonal slash. The skeletal figure blocked this with it's sword before bringing its shield around into Link's gut, knocking the young Hero backwards onto the ground and winding him. Instead of going in to finish Link, the figure stood still and lowered its sword.

The strange skeletal figure suddenly spoke "A sword holds no strength unless its wielder has courage."

Link slowly got back to his feet and put away his sword and shield before looking the creature in the eyes (if it has them) and asking "Who are you?"

"Who I am is of no importance right now young Link. All you need to know is that I am here to train you further in the art of sword play and teach you the fighting techniques used by those who carry the blood of the Hero within them" the figure said in a flat, even, and non-emotional tone of voice.

"Wait, what do you mean by those who carry the blood of the Hero within them?" Link asked quickly.

"It means what it says it does and nothing more than that. Now enough speaking, if you are to save Hyrule from this rising darkness then you must learn how to fight even better. The skills you have learned already are impressive but you still have a long way to go until you are ready to recover the other sword shards, reforge the Blade of Mirrors and take on the Dread Lord Nightmare" the figure said again.

"Me, take on Nightmare and his most powerful monsters? But all I was doing was saving a friend and then I was going to return back to the Slayers and help them fight against the monsters attacking Hyrule" Link said. "The King is going to send out other soldiers to go help the other places in need."

"He didn't send soldiers out to help the Kokiri and unless you have already forgotten, Seriador was one of Nightmare's most powerful monsters. Inside of you is a great power that can be used for the good of Hyrule and its people. I am here to help you master it but only if you make the decision to take matters into your own hands and do what you know is right in your heart. A soldier fights for what he is told to, a hero fights for what he feels he should deep in his or her heart. Will you let Hyrule fall to the darkness because you believe that the King has everything under control? Remember that even a tiny grain of sand can tip the balance, will you tip it in favour for the good of Hyrule?" the figure said before patiently standing and waiting for an answer.

Link stared at the figure and then turned away and looked at himself.

"_Should I believe him? Is there really a power within me?........I can't do this, I'm not special no-matter what others might think…….but then I will be betraying the trust that Sir Klingr showed me when we first met, the trust that the Head Slayer showed me when he presented me this sword, the trust Uncle Revlin showed me when he presented me with this shield, the trust that Talon, Malon and Ingo showed me when I was with them and they lent me Epona. How can I sit back and let others do what I know I can do to help everyone I met? I will not betray the trust that has been given to me……if I did then that would also be betraying the friendship that I share with Saria_" Link thought to himself.

Link clenched his jaw and his face took on a determined expression. Without another word Link turned back towards the skeletal figure and drew the Gilded Sword and Hero's Shield.

"You have made your decision, now come at me" the figure said before readying itself in a battle ready position and raising its sword in a salute.

Link did the same and the sound of two swords clashing together in harmony soon began to sound through the heavens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyrule Castle, a structure of great beauty and military might. Each stone of this magnificent building had been expertly cut and laid in place before being strengthened further by spells cast by ancient magicians' centuries ago. Guards stood at every doorway and patrolled the grounds endlessly; magical traps were ready to be set off in case enemies breached the walls. This Castle had grown over the years to become an almost impenetrable fortress, perfect for protecting the Royal Family of Hyrule who resided inside. However, King Daphnes Nohasen Hyrule worried endlessly as he pored over the reports sitting on the desk in his study. A half empty jug of wine sat on the desk next to a plate which once held a loaf of bread, some cheese and a small portion of roasted beef. As Daphnes took a sip of wine from his glass a small creak could be heard as the door to his study opened. Daphnes spun around quickly, years of military training with the guards in the days of his youth coming back to mind. However, no enemy stood in the doorway; no shambling redead or cackling stalfos. In the doorway stood a young girl of approximately 11 years of age; a strand of her blonde hair fallen loose over one of her sapphire blue eyes.

"Father, I had a dream" the young girl said as she walked towards Daphnes.

"Was it another nightmare Zelda?" the King said as he picked up his daughter and sat her on his knee like he used to do when she was five.

"No father, it was a good dream. No, it was more than a good dream; it was like it was really happening" Zelda said with a slight sparkle of joy in her eyes.

"Is that right Zelda?" Daphnes said as he thought over the fact that previous princesses of Hyrule had been known to have dreams of prophecy or had the ability to look in on people of great importance.

"Yes father. In the dream there was a village in the forest. It was a truly beautiful place father with little spirits and fairies fluttering around everywhere. There were no adults there father, only children. Amongst all of these children I saw one who was slightly out of place. It was a boy of about my age dressed in a green tunic with a little blue fairy flying over head. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he carried a sword gilded with gold and a shield with a design similar yet different to the Hylian Shield used by the guards. There is something special about that boy and he seems familiar though I can not quite remember where I saw him" Zelda said as she watched her father's facial expression.

As Daphnes listened to Zelda's retelling of the dream, it was as if a bright ray of light had suddenly found him. Hope gleamed in his eyes and a smile came across his bearded face. He removed Zelda from his lap and stood from his chair. He then hugged Zelda as tears of joy fell from his eyes. As Zelda started to wonder what was happening, her attendant Impa, a powerful Sheikan warrior entered the room looking for Zelda.

Seeing the King crying Impa immediately asked if something was wrong. Daphnes shook his head then stood up taller and prouder than he had for the past few days since Nightmare had appeared during the meeting.

"Impa, I want you to go to the Kokiri Forest with a band of guards as quickly as possible" he said.

"But sir, at the meeting you said that we weren't going to help the Kokiri" Impa replied.

"If I am correct in my thinking, the Kokiri won't need saving, no go and prepare the guards, Zelda will tell you everything she told me and then you will understand" Daphnes said before striding to the door and walking out in the direction of the Castle Courtyard with almost a skip in his step.

"Zelda what did you tell you father to get him so excited?" Impa asked as she and Zelda started to walk off.

"Well it started like this Impa" said Zelda as the two continued to walk towards the barracks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, high up on a large volcano set within a large range of mountains stood two large, boulder shaped figures. The setting sun cast its rays over the two figures and onto some of the strange shaped plants that crew nearby. The two figures looked outwards, over the village nestled at the mountain's base and towards the hazy castle in the distance.

"It's still getting colder brother, I don't know how much longer it will be before the magma in Death Mountain starts to harden" the smaller creature said to the other in a deep, booming voice.

"This cold is un-natural goro. I have a feeling that this has to do with the evil that Sworn Brother Daphnes warned us of" the other one said.

"The young ones cry out in their sleep now, the bomb flowers are slowly getting worse and worse and most importantly the areas for the gourmet rocks in Dodongo's Cavern is slowly getting blocked off. Unless something is done soon we may perish brother" the smaller creature said again.

The larger and more muscular creature nodded in agreement before turning to walk back inside the cavern entrance in the side of the volcano behind the two creatures. However, as it turned something caught its eye. For some reason the forest that lay to the south of the mountain seemed different, almost brighter.

"What is it you see brother?" the smaller creature asked.

"I don't know. However I have a strange feeling that there is something special in that forest right now. I don't know why but it just gives me a good feeling in my stomach and I always trust my stomach" the big creature said before turning back towards the cave entrance and walking in with the hint of a smile forming on its weathered face.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope that you all liked that. My two favorite parts of that chapter were when I was giving an insight into what Nightmare was doing and the other one was of course where Link ate Saria's stew....kinda reminds me of how I would probably act in that situation *grin*. Tell me what your two favorite parts where when you review.....yes review. Just press the green button that is below this text and you can tell me how much you love my story......or hate it if that's the case. Just a few more notes before I finish. The skeletal warrior that is training Link in the clouds is of course a Twilight Princess reference. However, I am taking the character and twisting around his role a bit to fit in with my story to add what I believe will be a real twist when I write it. Secondly, right now I am listening to a very fascinating song. This song is a soundtrack composed for the first chapter of this story, THAT'S RIGHT THIS STORY, CHAPTER ONE!!! This soundtrack which I found to be incrediable (your thoughts may vary a little) was made by a member of this site: 'The One Who Remains Unknown' or as I like to call him Towru. If you wish to download this soundtrack I have included the link on my profile.

I really loved what Towru did with the music to make it fit in with the actual chapter. The songs are remixed versions of Zelda music though you actually only hear a little bit of the actual Zelda music in the overall remixed version. No one better start sueing him or else.

Well if you ever want to tell me something you can PM me and if you have any queries about the soundtrack then I'm sure that you can PM The One Who Remains Unknown or ask me to ask him for you. Well that's enough yabbering on my part. Hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to review. Until next time!

~LinkHammer~


End file.
